A stranger among us
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: Au.CHAPTER 9 UP.In this chapter...Eclair, Lumiere, and Aimee wants to Jin to assist them with their investigation of the mysterious super steroid that has been traced to planet Silas. But it seemed they got side tracked and ended up spying on him instead
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Kiddy Grade but I do own the Jin character

The Salyut, the ship belonging to ES members A-uo and Un-ou is traveling to the distant planet of Oriose. It is some 30 light years away from the nearest civilized system, even traveling via a warp gate. Help, if it gets it at all, is too often few and far in between. Being isolated as it is, the planet has became a haven for thugs, criminals, and people who don't want to be "found". Apparently their mission is to investigate a meeting that will be taking place there in a day's time. It seemed that some of the major factions were trying to cement an alliance forming an even bigger threat to that star system. Intelligence indicates that the who's who of the pirating community if one can call it that will attend the "festivities." Their ship has just gated out and is speeding towards the planet. They should arrive in about an hour.

"If all goes well as planned this operation would be a major blow to the piracy in that area." Chief Eclipse said. "And maybe eliminate it all together."

"Or at least arrest enough of them so that they're out of our hair for awhile. Am I right or am I not right eh A-uo." Un-uo bantered.

A-uo only grunted in agreement. He seemed a little preoccupied at the moment. His eyes were glowing red which means that he is using his special ability, Amplifier. Whatever he saw at the moment disturbed him considerably.

"Geez what is wrong with you today" Un-uo annoyingly asked.

"See, for yourself." A-uo simply replied.

"Ok, let me see." And he put a finger on A-uo's shoulder. This is one of their special abilities; they seem to be able to share their powers if they are in physical contact with one another.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed. As he said that the lights dimmed in the cockpit and all the ships sensors blared and went crazy.

"What happened?" Eclipse demanded.

Un-uo looked at her and he said. "It seems that a spatial anomaly has formed spontaneously right above our target."

"And whoever came out of it is doing one hell of a good job taking care of our pirates for us, single-handedly I might add. " A-uo said impressed

_Planet Oriose_

The said spatial anomaly formed out of nowhere. Phenomena like these are usually rare but there are records that it does happen occasionally. The air some 1000 ft above began to expand and contract as if someone had thrown a stone at lake's surface. Slowly a hole formed, small at first, but it gradually grew, expanded and contracted as if something from the other side wanted desperately to get out. Something or someone came falling out of it. It then collapsed upon itself and disappeared, as if it never existed in the first place.

He is falling…

Falling faster and faster with every second

He realizes this to his annoyance, which is surprising considering that he has no means of slowing his deadly descent Perhaps a normal person would be screaming and maybe praying right now if he or she were in his shoes. Not him though, he seemed calm, collected, a little amused and yes, very much annoyed. Even as he is hurtling like a shooting star he is taking note of his surroundings, absorbing and analyzing...but it does not alter the fact that he is still falling…

He sighed…"_Why do I get myself into these situations" _he thought.

As he said this he was perhaps 50 ft till impact and certain doom. He was falling head first.

"_Aww crap, this is gonna hurt_."

At the last minute he flipped forward and as he did this he hit ground zero…hard.

KAAATTHHHOOOMMM!

The crater was 30 feet wide and perhaps twice as deep. Suddenly the rubble at the bottom began to heave and move and then another explosion and when the smoke and debris settled once again, the stranger emerged. The man was perhaps 6 ft 5in, 290 lbs. He has long, flowing black hair that touched his broad shoulders. His brown eyes were thoughtful and everywhere. His heavily muscled physique knotted and rippled as he easily moved rocks and boulders twice his size and weight with the greatest of ease. Whatever devastating injuries he might have had is already healing rapidly. He started dusting himself and coughed." "Ok note to self, never do random dimensional jumping experiments without calculating where the damn portal manifests itself first." He said. His eyes fell on his right arm where some sort of device was strapped in place. It was broken. "Dammit, I knew the stupid thing was gonna get damaged." He said with annoyance. "Now I gotta make a new one, stupid piece of crap..." He stopped, tilted his head to one side and listened. The noise was coming from above. He looked up, narrowed his eyes as if calculating something crouched about halfway to the ground and jumped….

Vargas "The Fierce" was surprised to say the least. Vargas "The Fierce" who is the scourge of the Oriose system. Vargas "The Fierce" who is wanted in 10 different systems was at a loss for words. It wasn't everyday that a spatial-time anomaly or whatever appears right in the middle of your meeting place, spewing crap, and destroying some of your expensive merchandise. And why not, if someone is trying to cement an alliance, you might as well make money while you're at it, right? Bad for business you know, very bad indeed. Then suddenly he hears an explosion coming from the crater itself. That's when they started taking out the guns. "Are we under attack!" someone demanded.

"No, listen" Vargas said harshly.

"_Ok note to self, never do random dimensional… jumping experiments…_Unfortunately it was too faint to hear. A second later….. "_Dammit, I knew the stupid thing…_but he couldn't hear the rest of that sentence either.

Everyone at that point was nervous and maybe for the first time in their lives… afraid. Who ever is down there is still alive. Who ever is down there might not BE human. Because after all it's not everyday that someone falls from the heavens, makes a crater, and still complain about something or rather. It's just not possible!

"YOU take some men and check that crater out and if possible get rid of 'em" Vargas ordered.

"Ah man, that's not fair boss. You know that there's something down there" someone complained. "What if it's some kind of monster?"

Before he could answer him with a biting remark, someone or something shot out of the crater some 20 ft did a few somersaults and landed on its feet. For the second time today, Vargas "The Fierce" was surprised yet again. The man before them seeing that he wasn't alone simply said "Hey guys….uh what's up?"

_The Salyut_

"What!" Eclipse exclaimed.

"You heard right Chief." Un-ou answered. "There was a spatial anomaly"

"And someone is giving these pirates a good trashing." A-uo added.

"AND I might add that he's actually doing a good job doing our job for us" Un-ou said. "So what are your orders, Eclipse?"

Eclipse was silent for a moment. In all her years in the Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs (G.O.T.T.), she has never, encountered a situation such as this before. She thought that she has seen it all. Ugly trades disputes, kidnappings, assassinations, stolen super weapons and if she listed it all she could probably write a book about it one of these days. This though takes the cake, "_Will wonders never seize?" _she thought whimsically. Her eyes narrowed and she made a decision. It might be risky but this person whoever he is might just become a useful asset for the G.O.T.T.

"Well gentlemen, we don't want our visitor to have all the fun now, don't we? Why don't you make him feel welcome and give him some much needed assistance?" Eclipsed ordered. She was smiling. "But keep an eye on him just in case, you understand."

"Ok if you say so, you're the boss" Un-ou said. "Ok partner full speed ahead, we don't want to miss all the fun now won't we?"

A-uo smiled and simply replied, "Of course."

_Planet Oriose_

"Hey guys….uh what's up?" He said.

He was greeted with silence and he was also surrounded from all sides. He didn't want to provoke a confrontation if he could help it. But the tension was so thick in the air that one could cut it with a knife. To diffuse the tense situation would require a very delicate hand indeed. So he did what he normally did in such a situation, he joked.

"Oh my, aren't we a talkative bunch, cat got your tongue eh?"

Silence….

"Hablan español?"

Again he was greeted with silence

"Oookkaayy, well it was nice having this one sided conversation with you people but I'm a real busy guy so if you would be so kind step aside and let me through, I'll be on my way and you can do whatever illegal thing that you'll were doing before I dropped in on you'll." "Oh I guess I shouldn't have said that huh, don't worry I promise not to spill the beans to any authority types ok…

"Kill him" Vargas said.

"Hey wait up!" the stranger protested.

They all opened fire. Amazingly enough all their laser fire has either missed from poor aiming or it simply bounced off his body. Some over zealous guy fired a barrage of missiles at him and when the smoke cleared, the stranger was still standing, unscathed. He started dusting himself. A cold chill ran up all of their spines and were afraid all of a sudden.

"Ok, that was rude of you to fire upon an unarmed guy who didn't do anything to you people." He said exasperatedly. "Look I don't want any trouble, so if you let me go, I'll let this little incident slide…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a pirate attacked him from behind. The knife that he tried to stab the stranger splintered to a million pieces. Surprised by this, he retreated. The stranger sighed and looked at his attacker. "Ok smart guy, if your little laser show couldn't affect me, what makes you think that your little itty bitty knife would, hmmm?"

"DIE, you monster!" someone from the crowd said.

And a huge beam of pure plasma energy hit the stranger. Surprised he raised his arms as if to block it. His feet gouged deep furrows in hard ground but the force was just too much even for him. He flew about half mile, hit a hill went through it and shattered another to rubble on impact. For good measure, the cannonis fired again and that area was completely obliterated. They watched anxiously and waited for there was only…

Silence…

Everyone cheered as if they have accomplished some great feat. But their celebration was abruptly interrupted when an explosion was heard from where the stranger supposedly laid dead. And sure enough there he stood his eyes ablaze in anger. His clothes ripped and in tatters. He had a cut right above his eye and his blood ran down his face. His massive muscles were tight as if ready for battle; he clenched and unclenched his right fist. "THAT IS IT, I HAVE HAD IT! IF YOU PEOPLE WANT A FIGHT THEN YOU HAVE IT!" He shouted angrily. He then suddenly moved so fast that he looked like that he disappeared. He crossed a half a mile in an instant and "appeared" suddenly in their midst. Not only did it surprise them, but some of them were honestly really very afraid now. The stranger narrowed his eyes gave them an unforgiving cold stare that would curdle milk and said with a deceptive calmness…

"Fine, if that's how you want to play. Let's play"

That's when all hell broke loose…

Before anyone could stop him, he raised his right fist and hit the ground. Spidery cracks raced through the hard rocky ground, it buckled and then shattered from the tremendous force of the blow. It was so strong that it created a shockwave that send a multitude of them flying like rag dolls. The miniature earthquake that he generated swept some off their feet. As soon as his fist connected to the ground, he "disappeared" again, and only appearing with a blink of an eye later destroying targets with a cold and calculating precision at random. With no rhyme or reason, he continued the grim business of dismantling vehicles with ease, destroying battle droids like they were toys and mowing through the poor unfortunate fool who got in his way like ripe wheat. Strangely enough, as much destruction that he has caused, none of the fallen were killed, beaten to a bloody pulp perhaps, but alive nonetheless. Efforts to stop him or even mount some kind of offensive were futile. He seemed everywhere all at once, never stopping or never letting up.

The Salyut arrived 5 minutes into the fight and landed a few miles away from the battlefield. A-uo and Un-uo were just in awe at what they saw. "He's already taken out almost half of these folks, chief." Un-ou said. "Whoa, will you look at that, he just took out those combat droids like they were nothing!"

"It seems that our stranger has the same powers like Éclair does he not?" A-uo asked.

"Yes it would seem so although from what I gather so far, he is even more powerful than Éclair and she's strongest and the fastest of all our ES members." Eclipse observed. "Although I can't help but wonder if he is holding back somehow…"

"What are you serious, Eclipse? Do you think he might be a G class?" Un-uo said skeptically

"I'm not sure but you can't deny that he is talented. Perhaps there's something more to him than meets the eye."

"True enough." Un-uo paused for a moment. "I guess we should go help him now don't you think A-uo?" He grunted in agreement.

"Be on your guard you two" Eclipse said. "Oh and incidentally try not to get too enthusiastic in destroying the evidence like our stranger here is doing…"

"Uh...sure" Un-uo said.

They both got out of the ship and rode Ganador, their to the battle field. As they arrived, the stranger happened to crash on a nearby hill. And he got up although a slowly and a little shaky this time. He was bleeding in quite a few places but these injuries were not bothering him if at all. He finally saw them and rolled his eyes upwards. "Dammit, where are you people coming from, geez you'll multiply faster than rabbits!" He said exasperatedly. He tensed as if getting ready for an attack.

Un-uo realized that he probably wouldn't know they were on his side, that they were the good guys. He and his partner climbed down Ganador and with both their hands raised up in a gesture of peace. "Take it easy there buddy, we are with the G.O.T.T., we are not here to harm you ok?" He held up his badge for the stranger to see. Au-uo did the same.

"Oh so you guys are the cops or something huh, well finally you're early for once." He said. "I was getting lonely beating the snot out of those punks for you, you know."

Un-uo smirked. He was actually getting to like this stranger. In spite of the situation this man before him had the gall to joke around. It didn't seem to matter that he was in a middle of a battle and a bunch of cut throat pirates wanted his head on a stick. Grace under pressure as the saying goes, and that is an admirable trait after all.

"Well, we're here now!" Un-uo said grandiosely "The cavalry has just arrived!"

"Right, so when are the rest of your people coming?"

"Oh if you mean reinforcements, that would be us for now. Well the rest of them are coming soon but it's going to take them awhile to get here though."

"You're joking right?" he said unbelieving.

"Nope I'm afraid so my friend. Do not underestimate the G.O.T.T., we were after all sent here for a reason you know."

"Swell. Fine, I believe you. Although I would complain to the higher ups about hiring more people and probably bum them for a bigger budget, you know." The stranger said

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to register your complaint. A-uo said with a strait face.

"Well anyways how rude of me. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Un-uo and this is my partner A-uo and you are."

"Jin, nice to meet you guys."

Suddenly a screen appeared in front of them. "I hate to break up this little get together gentlemen, but there are a bunch of angry pirates gunning for your heads you know" Eclipse said.

"And this is…" Jin asked

"Oh and this is our beautiful and ever irresistible Chief of the G.O.T.T., Eclipse." Un-uo said

Un-uo, that's enough." She looked at Jin. "I see that you are the one causing all the commotion down there. On behalf of the G.O.T.T., we appreciate your valiant efforts in apprehending all of these miscreants."

"Hey it's no big deal, they pissed me off anyways." Jin said

"Un-uo they are coming." A-uo said

"Well, so they are." Un-uo said. He looked at Jin. "This is official G.O.T.T. business but since you were ever so helpful, did you want to assist us?"

He grinned. "Oh I wouldn't interfere with this business being official and all but if you insist, I'm happy to oblige the arm of the law."

"Well said" A-uo added

Vargas couldn't believe it. Almost half of the men were either neutralized or injured. Nearly 2/3 of their equipment and weapons were smoldering in ruin or completely destroyed. Some people wisely made a strategic retreat by the dozen. Live and fight another day as the saying goes. Either that or they just don't want to be anywhere but here at the moment. He surveyed the devastation shakes his head, still didn't not believe nor comprehend what just happened. "If this keeps up we will be ruined!" he thought furiously. And it's all because of HIM!" He had no choice, he had to use _it._ Someone has to do something. He then grimly walked to a truck, opened the security lock and went inside… The mecha that emerged was the latest and greatest in mobile armor technology. Towering at about 25 feet and weighting at about 30 tons and with a humanoid frame design, its maneuverability is excellent. It is armed with 110 mm plasma rifle; two twin 75 mm machine guns hidden on its head, missile launchers hidden in its chest and a plethora of other miscellaneous gadgets and technology.

"If this thing does not stop him, then nothing will." He muttered to himself. He turned on his scanners, located the stranger talking to some people. "Dammit it's the G.O.T.T., so he works for them does he? It doesn't matter this baby will take care of those insects." Then he fired up his thrusters and flew up in the sky.

A-uo and Un-uo's help proved to be beneficial. Together with Jin, they were able to easily defeat the rest of the pirates. But the battle was not over because an unidentified mecha flew in their direction and started pelting them with laser fire. They ran evading the hail of laser and ended up hiding in a cave

"I see it's the new state of the art GAT-2301 assault mobile armor." A-uo said. "I believe that it was stolen just last week."

"Ok and so why don't we just dismantle it now so we can go home already" Jin said "This is actually getting REAL old you know."

"We can't just attack it directly, too much fire power." A-uo answered "And besides it has air superiority at the moment."

"Ok so anybody got a plan?" Un-uo asked.

Jin chewed inside his cheek for a moment. Look around his surroundings and saw a canyon to his right. "_Hmm that has some possibilities_." He thought. A semblance of a plan began to form in his mind. He looked at the two and then told them what it was. "So what do you guys think" he asked them.

"Not bad, actually not bad at all" Un-uo said. "Ok let's do it."

Un-uo and A-uo rode on Ganador. Since there was no room and it would be better if Jin just ran beside them. Vargas saw them running for the canyon. "I got them now!" he said. He started firing his guns and a hail of laser fire rained down on them. Unfortunately he was going too fast so he slowed down but hit an out cropping of rocks. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he needed to be careful because he was running out of room to maneuver effectively. That was all the time and hesitation Jin needed to act. In a blink of an eye, he cleared the height of the canyon wall which was probably some 150 ft at the most waited for a minute and jump for the mecha when it was passing by him. With his velocity and speed he destroyed its thrusters. There was an explosion as pieces of metal rained down the canyon floor. As the mecha started falling, Ganador suddenly slowed down and fired its weapons on it. It sustained damaged not only from the laser fire but also it rammed into the canyon wall. Rocks were raining down and horrible sounds of tortured metal can be heard. Jin who was following its path decided he really wanted to finish it for good. So with last vestiges of his strength he went even faster if that was at all possible. He jumped off crushing the wall and with his momentum he went strait for the mecha. With his enormous strength he sheared it in half with one blow. The lower half exploded and the rest of it crashed on the floor and slidsome 200yardsbefore it came to a complete stop. The chest cavity opened and Vargas went out and raised his hands. "I give up!" he said "I give up!"

Jin finally arrived to the crash site. He was walking slowly and he was actually breathing hard. "So I guess that's it huh" he asked them.

"Yeah, your plan did the trick, alright." Un-uo answered

"Yes, a plan beautifully executed as well." A-uo added

Jin stopped in front of them and replied "Good". He looked around for a little bit paused and finally said. "Ok so if you'll don't need me anymore and since I see there's no more danger, I'll fall unconscious now if you don't mind…" And as he said this he fell on his back kicked up a lot of dust and when that cleared he was snoring.

"He's a funny guy" A-uo noted.

Un-uo grinned. "Yes he partner yes he is."

"So what do we do with him now?"

"I think we shouldn't bother him at all. He did a lot of hard work today and I think he needs his rest. He deserves it after all."

A-uo simply said. "Of course"

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Kiddy Grade but I do own Jin and Jenna

Anyway on with the fic...

_Planet Aineiaes_

"Yes sir. The subject in question has recovered at a rapid rate and Alpha Labs is conducting some tests on him as we speak. Chief Eclipse said. "His body's ability to heal in mere seconds is rather perplexing and amazing. I would imagine that all the scientists from all over the galaxy are just itching to get their hands on him to study this strange phenomena."

"Yes and other entities such as the media, the military, government agencies and who knows what else want a piece of him I would imagine." Chevalier said dryly.

"True but I believe I was able to convince him to work for us." Eclipse answered. "With our considerable resources and his special abilities would be beneficial to our organization and perhaps the galaxy as well."

"Excellent, keep me inform of his progress as they develop."

"Yes sir. Of course"

Chevalier's screen disappeared. Eclipse relaxed and let out a huge sigh. "Well that went well don't you think Mercedi?

Mercedi adjusted her glasses. "I'd say it went a whole lot better than you'd imagine. I mean considering that Jin interfered with official GOTT business and did considerable collateral damage and all."

"True but I think that he looked the other way for once. I would imagine that he is smoothing the incident over as we speak."

"So how would the Nouvlesse react to our visitor, Chief? Mercedi asked.

"That I don't have an answer for." There was silence for a moment.

"So Chief is it true that Jin will be working for us now?" Mercedi said rather excitedly and started to remember how they met...

_Mercedi happened to meet him 4 days ago before his testing began. She was walking down Galactic Ave. humming a catchy tune from one of her favorite songs when she turned a corner and bumped into a huge chest. Needless to say she fell in a heap and all her papers she was carrying were taken by the wind. Jin seeing that it was partly his fault "disappeared" and gathered all of her papers together before it scattered hopelessly. As she got up, he appeared right in front of her gave her the papers and gave her a smile and said "sorry pretty lady didn't mean to sweep you off your feet the way I did. I would be more than happy to do a redo and do it the proper way that is if you want me to…" Her cheeks turned pink and for the first time in her life she couldn't make a coherent sentence. "Ummm, it…I mean it's…it's alright." She stammered. Jin being the way he is pushed her buttons a little bit. _

"_Aww that is so cute, you actually look even more breathe taking than before do you know that? He said mischievously. With that said her cheeks turned red and before she could think of a retort she heard a shout that said "STOP that man, thief!" The person in question stole some money from a store and his accomplices drove and got into a car while it was moving picking up speed. "Be right back gorgeous, this won't take a second." He gave her a wink and just walked in the middle of the street. Mercedi stood there amazed as this stranger caught the car by the bumper which crumpled halfway through the hood grabbed it where he can get a better grip lifted the whole car and then bashed with enough force to stun the people with in. The cops were late as usual. He walked toward her acting as if nothing happened and said "see I told you it wouldn't take long, missed me huh?" She couldn't find her voice. "Well it's been fun and all but unfortunately I have another rather pressing engagement to go to, you take care of yourself ok and watch out for tall people." He gave her a wink and then started walking. When Mercedi did find her voice she asked "W-what…what's your name, mine is Mercedi." He turned and he said "For real and here I thought your name was gorgeous." "The name is Jin; it's an honor to meet you Mercedi." When he said this he gave her a smooth bow. _

"_But as I said I have to go I'm sure I'll see you around town sometime." He said and walked away. The next day she found out that the Jin that was being examined by the lab downtown was the same Jin that she met the day before._

"My your full of questions today are we." Eclipsed smiled at Mercedi. Hearing this broke her reverie. "Yes it is true, it was a lot fast talking and convincing on my part but I think he would be an excellent ES member would you say so?"

"Yes I think so too chief!" She said with enthusiasm.

_Planet Aineiaes-Alpha Laboratories_

Jin was in a gigantic room. For the past several days the scientist types, doctors, and official looking folk were conducting tests well…on him. Some of the tests were rather repetitive, inane, and quite frankly idiotic in his estimation and rather embarrassing at times. He feels like a lab rat and it's getting on his last nerve. Actually he knew that this was going to happen with the "display" that he used to introduce himself to the galaxy with. It's only normal for people to be curious about him. "_Yeah and curiosity killed the cat too as the saying goes!" _He thought darkly. He sighed. "I might as well get this over with."

In front of him was what looked liked a machine that measured physical strength. It had a thick padding in the front and it was large enough to withstand any kind of impact.

"Ok Jin punch it as hard as you can" the female operator said.

"Uh are you sure about that honey? I don't want to break anything delicate and then you guys turn around and slap me with the bill you know." He bantered

Jenna Hamilton smiled. For the last 3 days she was in charge of Jin's tests and it was probably the most fun she had working. He was pleasant, friendly, cooperative, and although he was probably tired of all the questioning, the prodding and redundant exercises he never once complained in the slightest. Plus he was just outrageous, jokes all the time and is a notorious flirt. How many female employees have already swooned and ensnared with his spell already? Was she becoming one of them as well?

"Yes Jin as hard as you possibly can and no we won't slap you with the bill. Besides that's what insurance is for the last time I checked."

"You sure"

"Yes I'm sure"

Jin's face turned to a grin. "You're absolutely positively undoubtedly sure that I could"

"YES…now punch the damn thing why don't you!" she said exasperatedly

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted and gave her a wink.

What happened there after was so unbelievable that all the people who were there had all of their jaws dropped in awe. He clenched his fist paused for a second and then punched. The sound of a powerful bomb going off was heard throughout the building. Glass windows exploded to a million pieces and a slight tremor was felt by the whole city. As his clenched fist connected the sound of tortured metal could also be heard. The punch was so powerful that it was taken out of its hinges, traveled at a tremendous speed gouging chunks of the floor, and then as if it became a deadly projectile destroying anything in its way and finally came to a screeching halt at the far wall or at least where it was a minute ago. There was nothing left of the wall and the machine as it was nothing more than extremely twisted scrap metal. Stone and debris finally stopped dropping and there was silence.

"Whoops, I guess that was a little too hard, sorry Jenna uh I don't know my own strength?"

Jenna didn't answer for a moment. She was just speechless. No human or those otherwise enhanced by nanomachine technology could have such tremendous power. Even military made mecha does not come even an inch of his strength. She suddenly looked at the data that was recorded. It was off the scale! He was just simply amazing! "_A little too hard he says. Now that's the understatement of the year"_ she thought.

It's ok Jin, I did ask you to hit it as hard as you can after all."

"Alright, so no more testing right?"

"Yes, all the tests are complete, Jin. You did very well, thank you for your cooperation."

"Well that is GOOD NEWS I like to hear. So how about I take you to dinner in celebration of my freedom, eh." He asked casually with a smile that's getting bigger by the moment.

"Oh if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn you're asking me on a date." Jenna answered.

"I don't know am I? Common woman I don't have time to charm you with my usual tactics ok and besides it's the least I could do for putting up with my crap for 3 days. So is it yes or a no…common, common times a wasting ya know. He said grinning.

Now Jenna wasn't used to men being so strait forward or being a target of an obvious flirt at that. Men she dated are not like Jin that's for sure. Either that or she's been working too much to even bother with such trivial matters in her opinion as relationships. "_Yeah right, as if Jenna. But maybe…" _The more she thought about it though the more she wanted to go. "_It might be fun, but I'm going to have a little fun first…just a tiny bit." _She thought mischievously

"Hmmm, so how about if I say no." she said.

"Oh my gawd, I've been shot down…ME of all people." His face fell but his eyes were darting this way and that and they were "smiling." He was actually having fun for once. Jin turned around to one of the workers there who happened to be female and ask her. "Why did this tragedy happened to a nice guy like me, can you tell me, miss?" He struck a tragic pose, both his hands were over his heart, his head turned side ways but his shoulders instead of drooping in "defeat" were actually "laughing."

"Oh poor baby, if Miss Jenna don't want to go with you then I will." She said coyly and gave him a lingering touch at the shoulder.

"Thank you, my lady, but my heart is broken, whoa is me"….Then he turned around and saw another female assistant and said with enthusiasm "oh hey girl, HOW YOU DOIN?"

Jenna laughing and turning a trifle crimson and perhaps a _little _jealous that he'd actually hit on somebody else finally said. "I'm only joking I would be delighted to go have dinner with you."

His "reaction" did an about face that made her and everyone else laugh even harder.

"Alright, after work you go pretty yourself up and I'll pick you up at 8 sound good to you."

"Well you don't beat around the bush. Sure I'll be ready by 8." She said.

"Ok, I guess I'll go help clean up this mess I'll see you then."

She lingered for awhile and it never seizes to amaze her how powerful Jin is as he effortlessly lifted debris that were larger than he is and would most likely weight several tons at most.

"Ah man, this is taking too long, screw this crap!"

He began to speed up, piling debris and rock into the far wall. He was picking up so much speed that he was just a blur and perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her but the wall was being built from the bottom up until it reached the original top. The wall began to glow with an eerie blue light and in a blink of an eye the wall that was destroyed is whole again. She is awestruck to say the least…again.

"Aww, you wanted to wait for me; that is really sweet of you Jenna. I'm touched girl, touched." Jin said jokingly.

"Hey you know us sweet girls, we give you cavities." She countered laughing.

"Ok I'll stop hitting on you for once so we can get on out of here. I think all this undivided attention I'm giving one person is not sitting too well with the other female employees, you know." He replied back.

And with that outrageous comment Jenna just couldn't stop laughing.

_Planet Aineiaes_ -_ Down Town_

Four men entered Aineiaes Intergalactic Exchange. It is mid afternoon and it is business as usual where people in their business suits are running around frantically as if their lives are dependant on the speed to get to their designated area. It also happened that it had the largest gold depository in the planet. In fact all business transactions and economic dealings took place here making it a vital economic lifeline for the Aineiaes and the entire galaxy. With all the chaos going about it was already too late when the men suddenly pulled out military grade high powered assault rifles and started firing on the ceiling. To say that all that noise got everyone's attention was and understatement. They also donned what seemed to be armor of some sort. The leader didn't mince his words. "All we want is where the gold is stored at and nobody here gets hurt, simple request is it not, ladies and gentlemen?"

ES members Viola and Cesario were taking a leisurely stroll downtown. It was their day off and she insisted that he accompany her so that they could check out that new restaurant that opened up just last week. Of course it wouldn't hurt if she did a little shopping on the way and who would help her carry MOST of her stuff right? Cesario, silent as always, calmly walked beside her carrying 3 shopping bags already while Viola darts here and there to every which store that strikes her fancy. Currently they are browsing around in an electronics store checking the latest gadgets and doodads.

Suddenly they heard an explosion not far from where they were at the moment. "I wonder what that is...aww and it's my day off too!" Viola lamented. Cesario whispered to her ear and she responded by opening up her communicator. "Chief are you there?" she asked. "I'm at downtown, there was an explosion not long ago and I'm wondering what's going on and what this is all about."

"There seems to be a commotion down at the Exchange, we do not know what there intentions are but I believe they are after the gold depository." Eclipsed answered "Actually I thought of sending the authorities some assistance and..."

Viola interrupted her..."Chief there's no time, Cesario and I so happened to be right across the street from the Exchange...well take care of it!" She turned off her communicator. "Well Cesario I guess duty calls...on our day off!" she said with regret. And to this, the silent man could only nod.

Jin and Jenna were walking leisurely downtown. They were actually on their way to that new restaurant that they heard about that just opened last week. They entered and finally got seated outside. They ordered, and were having an enthusiastic conversation about what ever random subject came to mind. However, there was an explosion not far to where they were." He saw armed men loading something in an armored truck with something. Jin rolled his eyes. "Aww dammit, friggin wonderful just as this little conversation is turning interesting too." he said with a sigh. "Jen I'm so sorry about this but duty calls and I promise to make it up to you ok."

Jenna seeing that he is determined to stop them only said jokingly "You better mister; I didn't dress up drop dead gorgeous for you so you can leave me and work." Hearing this he said "Yah I know and you better believe I'll make em pay for it too..." He looked her in the eyes and said" I think you should go call the cops now" he paused for a second..."and yes you are very beautiful tonight." Her cheeks turned crimson and she reached out with her hand to his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss..."For luck" she whispered "But I know you don't need it. Now go kick their asses for me for interrupting us." Jin in shock could only say "Um yes ma'am!" He saw two people emerge from a building and promptly get pinned under weapons fire behind some cars. He saw this gave Jenna a last look and said to her "I'll be back, this won't even take a minute" and he promptly "disappeared."

Viola miscalculated and opting for a frontal assault was not a very good idea. "Oh man, what was I thinking." She said morosely. Suddenly, she heard a voice right next to them. "You folks need a hand by any chance" She when she turned around, Viola saw a man with long hair tied in a pony tail. He is very muscular and very handsome to booth. "Uumm we got it under control." she said lamely. "Ya so says the cutie that is pinned behind a car." Jin said. "Ok here's what I'm going to do, on 3 you folks make a run for it." Viola who turned crimson wasn't able to protest when Jin started counting. Cesario understood grabbed Viola's hand and went about a block or two turned a corner and watched. The minute Jin said 3 he overturned the car they were hiding from, pushed it with the greatest of ease, and rammed it violently onto the armored car across the street.

He would have done a lot more damage to the vehicle so that the enemy wouldn't get away; if it wasn't for the fact that someone fired a missile at him from a window. Just as it was about to hit him he said "Aww crap!" The car exploded. He flew through a window and made a sickening landing on wall which buckled from the tremendous force of impact. However, Jin wasn't even fazed nor did it look like he took any visible damage. He got up dusted what was left of his clothes which were in tatters at this point and entered the fray again. The robbers were in utter disbelief that this person was still alive and apparently so was Viola and Cesario.

They opened fire out of desperation but Jin didn't waste no time and started dismantling their weapons in a blink eye and then went after them. He caught a fist, crushed it enough so that the person would feel pain and then slid his hand to his face and slammed the unfortunate fellow into the pavement and he was rendered unconscious. As he was doing this, he caught a leg trying to kick him from behind, spun him around a few times and let go. The man traveled at high-speed hit a car a block away destroying the front it. The man pressed a button before he fell unconscious. After easily over taking the third and taking a back pack that enabled him to fly he was peppered by laser fire from above from a small ship. Getting sick and tired of this "light exercise;" he ran for a short while, ripped a lamp post easily from its hinges and threw it at the ship. His aim was true and like a missile the lamp post went through the ship and exited out the other side. Since it was firing at him, it went out of control and the laser fire took out a cropping roof top with a metal tower attached to it which began to fall. The ship mean while crashed landed on the street.

"Aww crap!" He used the back pack to fly and with only moments to spare he caught and took hold the base of that metal tower and pulled up with all his might. He succeeded in slowing it down and the whole structure finally stopped. "Whew that was close one Jin!" he said with a sigh. Unfortunately for him however, tower broke of from the sheer weight of the whole building and began to fall again

"DAMMIT" he cursed. Glancing for a few seconds in the area he saw an ocean not a few miles off to the north. He threw the tower towards the sea and made sure that there was no immediate danger of impaling something and causing even more problems with what became essentially a thirty foot, ten ton spear. He then proceeded to try to catch up with the falling rubble to avert this latest disaster. He caught up to the building grabbed a hold of it and lifted upwards. However the back pack at its very limit could didn't have enough power to help him even slow it down. Besides the angle in which he caught it didn't give him enough leverage nor it does not help the fact that he kept loosing his grip because the building itself was crumbling in places. To make matters worse there were two people suddenly began to run toward the spot where building was about to fall. He shouted to them.

"HEY YOU, FALLING BUILDING HERE, GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!"

Desperate to save them he renewed his efforts to stop the building. Suddenly, three quarters of the building broke off, this piece he finally managed to control its descent. The rest of it, which is still a sizable chunk continued to fall toward the people below.

Their powers are very unique even for E.S. members. With Calamity, Viola has the ability to interact and interfere with molecular forces thus assembling and taking apart anything at will. However her power cannot function without Cesario's power Driver giving her enough juice to enable her to use her it. As the building fell towards them, Viola calmly held Cesario's hand and their power activated. The air above them began to shimmer and as the building fell toward them, she proceeded to deconstruct it to its molecular level. By the time Jin got rid of the structure he got and landed beside them, the building was nothing more than dust sparkling like incandescent lights against the darkening sky.

"Well you could have told me, you got powers...you'll almost gave me a heart attack!" Jin said as he walks towards them. "Well you could have told us you have powers too you dork!" Viola answered back.

"Thanks guys for all your help out there" Jin said gratefully.

"Oh don't worry about it, if wasn't for the fact that building broke off you had it under control." Viola replied.

The police finally arrived at the scene late as usual.

"I think I'm going to make myself scarce, I advise the same for you guys."

"Nah, we'll stay I might as well give them an account of the situation." Viola said. As Jin walked at a brisk pace she asked. "Oh my name is Viola and this is Cesario, what's yours?" "Jin" he answered back and raised a hand with a peace sign on it and blended with the crowd who finally got the courage to come out and gawk at the scene.

"Well, he sure was a nice guy, isn't he Cesario?" she asked. Cesario agreed and whispered to her ear. "Ya I hope we see him again, Jin-jin is a really cool guy."

"And you will Viola and Cesario. I believe he starts this coming Monday. Eclipse said smiling impishly.

"WHAT!" Viola said in shock.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

_Planet Aineiaes-location unknown_

A news vid of the last week's confrontation in downtown Aineiaes was playing in the middle of a conference table. The room was rather spacious and yet it had an oppressive claustrophobic atmosphere. Maybe it was devoid of any kind of decoration save the smooth 10 feet thick titanium walls surrounding the room for protection and dim lights that barely lit it. A dozen people were sitting watching the news vid with mixed reactions. Some were shocked to the core, some were even afraid; others just don't know what to think. But, the general co-census was of disgust or maybe even hatred.

"THIS…THIS…ABOMINATION MUST BE DEALT WITH IMMEDIATELY!!!" One of the men indignantly shouted.

"His presence and interference has already cost us the operation on Oriose and now the mission on the Exchange was an utter dismal failure!" The man to his right agreed.

"Yes and now I hear that the GOTT has hired this miscreant and has started working for them. In such a short time he has already completed missions for them. All of them were successful and unfortunately he has targeted all of our operations in this solar system." Someone added.

"Well those ventures were of no use to us anyway!" someone else said. "It is good that this man is working for the GOTT. From there we can manipulate and monitor his actions and if need be use him to our advantage."

"Preposterous! This man has already cost us millions in revenue and it has slowed our plans for the future of this galaxy. He is a threat and he must be eliminated!" Another man shouted.

They all started talking all at once trying to get their point of view across. This happened for a few minutes but the man who sat in the middle raised his right hand and ordered for silence.

"PEACE GENTLEMEN!!!" the man said. "I am aware of your concerns but he is of no consequence and I myself have personally seen to it that this man…this stranger will not interfere with what we have planned."

"And how is that possible?" The man to his left asked. "It seems that our conventional weaponry if any weapon at all can harm him."

"I assure you that steps have already been taken and it's only a matter of time until this obstacle to our plans is dealt with in a prompt and efficient manner."

_Planet Aineiaes_

Jin walked leisurely taking his time getting to GOTT headquarters. He only has gotten back last night from vacation after completing a string of missions back to back that was at first not connected in any way shape or form but in the were much more than meets the eye. After spending a week in a resort planet; he just wants to go back to work. Apparently the week of inactivity just didn't sit well with him at all. He is a man of action and doing nothing sets his teeth on edge to the point that it just drove him crazy. Perhaps if he had someone there with him for company it would have been more bearable and more fun at that but that was impossible because he didn't know anybody at all in this planet let alone the whole galaxy. He did fell out of a worm hole after all!

His co-workers at the GOTT didn't count really because he hardly see them going on missions frequently on his own. Actually he preferred it that way. In fact one of the conditions that he insisted upon Eclipse working for the organization was that he had complete autonomy in how he planned and complete the assignments that he was given. He had no qualms in working with others of course one has only to look at the relationships that he has already forged with the few ES members that he met earlier. However he felt that taking a partner like the others would interfere with his efficiency and given the highly dangerous and nearly impossible missions that no one in the GOTT even the elite ES members would dare take will be a liability. Can't really do a mission if you have to save your partner constantly from danger right? At least that how he feels about that subject.

So if his co-workers didn't count who else did he know in this planet except for maybe Dr. Jenna Hamilton? Jin smiled…he actually missed her for some reason but at this time he is in denial right now and won't admit the fact that he is attracted to her and has no clue that maybe she feels the same about him. What's not to like about her, she is beautiful, intelligent, has a successful career, sweet, flirts back and absolutely looks adorable when she gets so flustered she turns beat red. But perhaps the situation with Jenna would have to be worked out some other time he had business to take care of after all.

He arrived at the enormous building that is the home the GOTT and entered its sliding doors. There in the middle of the main hall was a podium and two women were standing behind it greeting people, giving directions, and answering questions. The taller of the two had shoulder length brown hair that she swept up. She has beautiful brown eyes that are constantly moving here in there as if assessing threats that could materialize at any moment. Her slender but gorgeous muscular body carried itself with pride and confidence that is well beyond her years. Her partner on the other hand was shorter and had a light purplish hair that is curled and was placed neatly on the right side of her head. Unlike the taller woman, she looked fragile like glass but despite that her visage was one exuding with impeccable manners and magnificent elegance.

"Good morning sir and how may I assist you today?" the taller woman said enthusiastically.

"And it is good morning indeed if I am greeted by such lovely lady such as you." Jin answered grinning. "Oh and I'm not forgetting about you too little lady it wouldn't be a good morning after all if I forget about you too." The shorter woman blushes a little.

The taller woman was taken aback a little since it seemed that no one actually took notice of her or her partner. It was a rare sight indeed for someone to even compliment them let alone hit on a couple of ordinary looking receptionists. With that in mind she recovered quickly and replied back to him in her most winsome smile

"Why thank you sir that is very nice of you."

Jin gave them an extravagant and rather exaggerated bow and said "Anything to have 2 gorgeous ladies makes it through a hard and grueling day and for me to see your beautiful, radiant smiles." Both of them giggled like giddy little school girls.

A couple of people who were on tour entered the main hallway. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who barged in. A few dozen heavily armed and armored men rushed in and started making a ruckus. One of them fired in the ceiling. Before Jin was able to make a move himself and react to this unexpected threat, the taller receptionist jumped over the table and started beating up on the terrorists. The shorter one had her eyes closed and there seems to be a glow coming from her terminal and suddenly the shield doors started to close over every possible exit effectively trapping them. In the cover of semi-darkness, the receptionist took them all apart with grace and efficiency he himself would have done. When all of them were down groaning in the ground, a terrorist hiding in the shadows came stalking up behind her his weapon aimed at her back. With no time to react, Jin on instinct crouched to the ground, grabbed a soft ball sized chunk off the floor shaped it for good measure in his hands threw the missile across the hall. Before he threw it he shouted to her "HEADS UP!!! At the same time the other receptionist shouted her warning to her counterpart as well.

"ÉCLAIR THERE IS SOMEONE BEHIND YOU!!!"

With only seconds to spare Éclair saw the huge ball concrete enmeshed with steel hurtling towards her and began to lean backwards. As she did this she saw the ball speed passed her barely missing her face by mere inches, hit the man's armored face stunning him. She then planted both her hands on the floor completing a backwards flip, bending both her legs and kicked out hitting the man on the chest, buckling the armor and sent him careening across the room before he crashed into the wall and just fell in an unconscious heap. As she landed on her feet with her right hand high up into the air and gleefully shouted. "TAADDDAAA!" She continued to speak and said. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the main office of the GOTT. We hope that you enjoyed our live demonstration that we like to call Low Lives at the Lobby!" She then flashed her most angelic smile. The other receptionist added. "Please, bear with us while we clean up the mess and I hope that you enjoy the rest of your visit to the GOTT." Everyone at the lobby clapped in appreciation and an apparent sigh of relief. Éclair then went to the desk and said "It's quitting time Lumiere, let's go." As she said this there replacements arrived and took their places and promptly answered a barrage of questions from the anxious and concerned crowd. "Yes" she replied. "Éclair have you seen where that strange man went?"

"Oh you mean that guy with the arm? Truthfully I lost track of him with all the excitement going on at the time, rude of him too coz I never properly thanked him from saving my butt back there and he's rather hot too."

"A lady should really be more elegant." Lumiere sighed.

As this was all going on Jin quietly slipped away and went directly to Eclipse's office. At the door he showed the guards his I. D. and then went inside and had a pleasant surprise. Seeing Mercedi behind a desk he promptly went to her and said. "Well if it isn't my favorite damsel in distress in the entire galaxy. How have you been Mercedi, they're not working you ragged are they?" Flattered that he remembered her name Mercedi this time found her voice in time to say, "Hi, Jin. I'm fine now that I've seen my favorite super special agent. And yes they have been working me too hard but I'm not as tired now that you're here." She blushes a little, she couldn't believe that he's actually talking to her and the fact that she's joking around let alone with a guy at all.

"Bastards, they won't get a way with this. I'll tell those uppity tightwads from the higher up to give you a raise." He said with mock indignation and made a face that made Mercedi laugh out loud. "No, Jin its ok you don't have to do that for me I was just joking. So how did your last mission go? I heard that you took out a whole fleet by yourself is that true?" she asked.

"Well it wasn't really me it was actually the little virus that I concocted just because those idiots didn't want to listen to reason and they just done pissed me off. So out spite I injected my little "present" into their system and scrambled their whole A.I. algorithms. It screwed it up so much that it affected their navigation, their weapon systems and made their A.I. do some really weird crap like it started talking gibberish, mooed, and after that, that's when all hell broke loose started blowing the hell out of each other."

"Mooed?" she asked laughing

"Trust me you have to have been there and you would understand. Well anyway it's nice to see you and take care of yourself. I'll go bum Eclipse about that raise ok and besides I'm sure she is sitting in her office anticipating my arrival with bathed breathe." He winked. She smiled at this and replied. "Yeah she would be delighted that you grace her with your presence I'm sure." She went to the door knocked and said. "Chief, Jin is here to see you." After a brief pause, Eclipsed answered. "Come in." He went inside Eclipse's office and Mercedi quietly closed the door behind him.

Seeing Eclipse's office for the first time, Jin whistled in appreciation of how enormous and elegantly decorated it was. There was a huge window that lights up the room and it showed a panoramic view of the city. Right behind a desk sat the chief of the GOTT. On a plush couch a man with long hair and dressed in a business suit sat comfortably while he drank some tea. He had with him an unusually tall suitcase set aside out of the way. "ES member Jin reporting for duty." He said. Without pausing he continued and said "Here's the report about the incident in full detail that you've been pestering me about and oh so eager to read."

"Well hello to you too, my aren't we so formal this morning." She said. "How was vacation by the way?"

"It was alright I guess although if stayed there any longer I would've developed skin cancer from sun bathing too long or worse caused trouble just to get a little more excitement." He replied grinning. "Speaking of excitement, you heard about the ruckus down the main hall? "Bunch of military types trying to liven things up and if it wasn't for the receptionist who kicked their collective asses it would have been a very interesting afternoon indeed. Anyway you know who's behind it yet? I can feel the trouble creeping in already and I just got back too darn it."

"Not yet but we do have an idea who might be behind it." Eclipse replied. "Perhaps my guest can explain it more. Inspector Armblast if you please?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the office Mercedi blew a sigh. She thought it was nice seeing him again and now that Jin works for them now then that would mean that she would be seeing him alot in the office. And thinking about that made her all giddy with excitement and since her attention is elsewhere, she didn't notice that Eclair and Lumiere entered her office. With a mischievious grin, Eclair slap her hand on her desk and shouted "MERCEDI WAKE UP!" Startled out of her reverie and finding that she was hugging herself and then sees Eclair and Lumiere right infront of her. She turned red out of embarassment. "So Mercedi, who's got you so hot and bothered, hmmm?" Eclair asked. "I...I don't know what you're talking about Eclair" she replied. "Oh Eclair stop teasing Mer, I'm sure that when she's ready she'll spill the dirt about her boyfriend, oh we are talking about your bf right Mer?" Lumiere added. With that said if she was red now she turned an even more bright crimson than before. To head off this dangerous territory, Mer decided to call Eclipse. "Chief ES members Eclair and Lumiere are here, didn't you want to see them?" she asked. "Ah yes, send them in." she paused. "Mercedi, are you alright? You look a little flushed and red around the gills for some reason." "Oh no, I'm fine, don't worry about me." she replied a little too quickly. Eclipse smiled and said "Ok if you say so." And as lead them into Eclipse's office, she blew a sigh of relief and reluctantly went back to work.

to be continued...

A/N: Well this being my first fanfic ever hope that you guys are enjoying it. You'll are more than welcome to give constructive criticism and whatever you feel that would make this fanfic even better. I have a few ideas on where this is going in my head and hopefully I would be able to write more often and not make you guys wait for a year for the next chapter...Blame it on work dern it...And another thing I would like to thank Samuraiko and Kang the Conqueror for their reviews...it encourages me to do even better and it let's me know that somebody actually reads this monstrosity that I have created...Oh and by the way I guess I should do all that disclaimer stuff that I don't own Kiddy Grade but I do own the Jin and Jenna characters...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Éclair and Lumiere entered Chief Eclipse's office, they noticed that there were already two individuals having a lively conversation with her. The one to their left who was sitting in one of the plush couches was a handsome man in a business suit. His long, black hair was tied into a pony tail which was long enough to rest on his right shoulder. He seemed to be a man in his late 20's and he exudes a confidence that seemed to ooze out from his very being. However, as positive and as reflective upon his personality; one would wonder if he could be trusted at all. Right next to him is an over sized attaché case.

The one to the right was perhaps the largest man that Éclair has have seen in her life. His huge and powerful muscles rippled under his shirt. His long shoulder length hair can't seem to behave as he tirelessly brushes his hand to get it out of his face only to repeat this action again as his hair falls again. At first glance one would surmise that he is very intimidating considering his size but as she looks at him drinking his tea and quietly listening to the conversation sometimes adding his opinion here and there; there seems to be more to this person at first glance.

"Look Éclair it that guy that helped us earlier." Lumiere whispered next to her.

"Ya that's him alright but what is his business with the Chief let alone the GOTT for that matter?"

"I guess we are about to find out now will we?"

"Ah there you are we were waiting for the two of you!" Eclipse said. "I would guess that a few introductions are in order. Gentlemen these are ES members Éclair and Lumiere. Ladies to your left is Inspector Armblast from the Galactic Union."

At first Éclair can't for the life of her remember who he was and if she ever seen him before. When he saw her he waved to her in greeting and smiled towards her and that's when it dawned on Éclair who this man really is.

"_Eeewww what the hell is that pervert doing here!" _She thought vehemently.

Lumiere who is not bothered in the least by his presence smiled and nodded towards him in greeting and Armblast did same. Eclipse continued with the introductions.

"And the gentleman to your right is…"

Jin who was in quiet contemplation realized that there were visitors and being the friendly person that he is decided he would rather introduce himself instead. He stood up as Eclipse was talking and said to them.

"Es member Jin at your service!" He said rather enthusiastically. He walked towards them shook their hands turned it and gave each of them a kiss. Taken aback by this bold action let alone by a stranger; the two of them were rather speechless.

"Why don't you ladies sit down for awhile, it rather pains me that two lovely, beautiful and talented ladies as such as yourselves are standing up."

Lumiere who was taken aback by the compliment and who is blushing furiously found her composure and decided to play along.

"Why thank you good sir how very thoughtful of you!" She said in thanks and sat down. Éclair who is also embarrassingly blushing shades of crimson usually has a quick wit now cannot for the life of her find any kind words to say but she did give him her sweetest smile in return and sat right next to her partner. They laughed as he gave a funny bow and sat at another seat.

Eclipse who is no nonsense kind of person and who does not tolerate foolhardy behavior finds herself chuckling at Jin's outrageous antics. "Well now that introductions are over we should begin the business at hand shall we?" she began. And with that a hologram of the planet Faunus showed up right in front of them.

"Planet Faunus?!" Éclair said indignantly. "So those greedy, good for nothing corporate raiders asked US for help?"

"No" Eclipse replied.

"So what is all this about then? Did planet Medeia file a complaint that Faunus was exploiting them…again?"

"No. In fact none of filed any suit at this time."

"However the situation is delicate enough that the Galactic Union deemed in necessary for GOTT to get involved. So you will be working directly with us. Armblast said.

"No more like you want us to participate to run one of your shady dealings right?" Éclair fumed.

"Like I said your client is the Galactic Union I am only its representative in this case."

"So in other words the GU wanted us to facilitate a peaceful solution between the two planets before tensions lead to war, right?" Lumiere asked.

"Correct." Eclipse answered. "Your mission then is to escort arbiter Armblast and his package safely to planet Medeia."

"WHAT!" Éclair said indignantly.

When the three of them left the office only Jin remained sitting quietly. Eclipse looked at him trying to gauge his reaction. However he didn't give any type of reaction. After a few seconds Jin asked. "So chief what did you want to see me for anyway?"

"We'll get to that in a moment." She said. "Since you were so quiet at the meeting today tell me what you think this is all about."

"I say it is a bunch of horse crap." Jin began. "From what I could gather Medeia has been exploited by Faunus for years and that this standoff isn't new at all. However, from the way they suddenly imposed an economic blockade with no probable cause is very suspicious even if they were trying to use a minor incident that happened at Medeian airspace is still not justification to react in such an extreme manner. So I say they're hiding something and that "something" is important enough that the Faunus military would act swiftly as it did."

Eclipse chewed on that information for a bit. It is amazing to her nonetheless that he would piece such a theory and he is new to all this and he is only listening. He may have zeroed in on the heart of the matter and perhaps she has information that would support his theory.

"I see interesting theory that you have there." Eclipse said.

"Why thank you chief, I do my best to humbly try to please thee." Jin said impishly

"Behave young man!" she said playfully. Then a chart appeared in front of him.

He studied it for a bit and when he looked at her puzzled at what it meant she explained away.

"For several months at a time there has been an influx illegal aliens suddenly entering Medeia. Our sources say that not only have they been coming in, avoiding capture, coming in hundreds at a time and then promptly disappearing after they have entered; there is also evidence that they have been smuggling military grade weapons into the planet. And as you can see there was a spike in that population just a week before Faunus imposed the blockade."

"Uh how scandalous now I know they're hiding something. Do we know where they're getting all the weapons and where they're all gathering by any chance?"

"Actually we don't have that information at this time. So that's where you come in to the picture. You're mission is to number one shadow the La Muse and protect Éclair, Lumiere, and Inspector Armblast as they would be in extreme danger. Number two find that private army where they are located and find out who is behind them and most importantly find out what this "secret" is and if there is any "secret" at all. I want you to confiscate it as "it" would be safer in GOTT's jurisdiction and if you deem that it cannot be retrieved safely intact that it would be destroyed so that it would not fall into the wrong hands.

"Oh my you are so demanding today." Jin finally said. "Oh before I forget and go on this little trip and all is all the…."

"If you mean your ship that is commissioned to you as per your specifications has already arrived today I believe and the equipment you need can be picked up at the armory." Eclipse said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wow chief you just read my mind. You're really good at this stuff aren't you?" Jin said amazed.

"Hey that's what they pay me the big bucks for after all."

_The La Muse- GOTT docking bay_

Lumiere is busy initializing the engines online while Éclair checked on the La Muse's systems to see if all of them were functioning normally. Armblast is sitting comfortably in the back with his huge attaché case ever present. As their launch preparations near its completion they just started talking not about the mission they were about to go on but in actuality the one person who is an enigma to them all and supposedly their fellow colleague.

"So Lumiere what do you think about our new co worker, he's sure is something isn't he? Éclair began.

"My first impression of him is that he is very friendly, funny and a big flirt in a dorky kind of way but he is a gentleman. What do you think Inspector?"

"Now, now ladies it isn't nice to talk about someone behind their back." Armblast said in a lecturing sort of tone.

"Oh whatever, you know as well as I do that YOU of all people are as curious about him as the rest of us!" Éclair said in annoyance.

Seeing that he really can't afford to suffer the wrath of Éclair's ire and he does need her cooperation in order to accomplish their mission; he decided that he better just go with the flow and let them have their way. Besides she does have a point because he is really curious about Jin like everybody else in the galaxy. Perhaps by being agreeable with the subject would at least give him a little bit of brownie points with Éclair so that she wouldn't be as disagreeable all the time. One can only try after all.

"Ok you're right I am very curious about him. However, I just met Jin today so I really can't form an assessment of his character and seeing as he didn't really talk much at the briefing I can't really tell what he's thinking."

"Well that is true but anyway I wonder where his partner is though. I don't remember any ES members in past who doesn't have partners and who works alone in missions. It's highly unusual and very unprecedented indeed." Lumiere said.

"Yeah come to think of it Jin never mentioned a hide nor hair or even a name of a partner at all…how very interesting. And another thing I wonder what his powers are don't you?" Éclair asked.

"The incident in the lobby was I believe a fraction of what he could do I guess we'll witness what he can do when he works with us the next time. Although I wish we know a little more about him."

"Well why not check his file. I'm sure that it's already loaded on to the GOTT system by now." Armblast suggested.

"Yeah…great idea Armblast, for a very shady inspector government person, you have really good ideas once in a while." Éclair said

"I do but humbly try my dear Éclair." He replied.

Éclair let that pass and looked at Lumiere with an undisguised mischievous grin. Whenever she looks at her like that means that Éclair will stop at nothing to achieve whatever she happened to cook up in that complicated mind of hers. Lumiere sighed and she knows once she got something in mind she won't back down until that goal is achieved. She has been working with her long enough that she knows what she is thinking and feeling.

"Oh alright…You do understand that we might get in trouble for this you know."

"Not if we don't get caught we won't!" Éclair said excitedly. "Come on Lumiere you know you want to know!"

"Oh good grief if it would satisfy that curiosity of yours; I might as well oblige."

Lumiere asked Wurblewind to connect to the GOTT servers. A few minutes pass and she found the file she needed but got an unpleasant surprise instead.

"Well what did you find it yet, come on the suspense is killing me!" Éclair said

"Oh my word that is very interesting!" Lumiere said.

Armblast looked at the screen and whistled in appreciation. "Now that is very interesting indeed!"

"What are you guys talking about? Éclair said in exasperation.

When she looked at the screen she couldn't believe what she saw. On the screen, she saw that Jin's file was highly classified and unless they have the authorization they won't be able to access the file. In fact from what she can gather he doesn't even exist at all.

_GOTT hangar _

Jin is ready priming his engines and perusing on a number of system checks on his new ship Artemis. Other than the fact that it is smaller than the rest of the ES member ships and the unusual wedge shape and an inverted wing placement as far as he is concerned it's going to make his job a whole lot easier instead of hitching rides with other people and therefore become a hostage to their schedules. Seeing as everything is nominal and ready he got the green light from control tower and the sled that carried his ship to the orbital tower sped off. And it wasn't a moment too soon since he noticed that an unmarked vessel started peppering the La Muse with laser fire.

"Dammit these goons don't waste time do they?"

But as he had expected, Éclair made her move and was able to save the ship by somehow dislodging the vessel from its sled and then disabling it. Unfortunately that said ship had more companions and they start firing on La Muse.

"Stupid, don't they realize there are innocents nearby. What a bunch of dumb asses!" Jin said exasperatedly.

So he disengages his ship off the sled and is about to fight the enemy. However since he didn't really have time to study what Artemis could do he had to look up weapons in the computer and pushed a couple of buttons his weapons were online. Then they saw him and start going after his ship. He opened the up a channel to the La Muse. When he saw Éclair and Lumiere on screen he let out a sigh of relief that they are alright and relayed his message.

"Hey guys go to your destination while I take care of these chumps for you. We'll rendezvous at the capital at around 12OO local time sounds cool yeah?"

"Understood, you take care of yourself you hear." Lumiere said.

"Uh nice ship agent Jin, you just got it huh? Éclair added.

"Yep remind me to give you ladies a ride in it when all this mess is done ok." Jin said mischievously.

"You better mister. La Muse over and out!"

The La Muse warped out the system to Medeia and Jin is left alone with enemy. He decided that it would be better to spare some of them as they would know something. So he targeted their engines and then he saw a frigate size ship where all the fighters are coming from and he knows right away that this ship is his target.

"Well it's time to get down and dirty isn't it?" He said in no one in particular.

He donned a tight form fitting outfit. It is mostly black with red at the chest and stomach. The suit is what most Galactic Union military wears although he ordered this particular one with a few personal modifications. He donned the mask that came with it and the belt with equipment that he needs on this particular mission. Then he set out toward the frigate and immediately he came under fire. He set his ship on auto pilot to go towards the frigate as near as possible and proceeded to a hatch. He turned on his nano mist shield and when he is outside he jumped on to the surface. He landed a bit awkwardly and he began to slide dangerously. So he grabbed the surface of the ship with his hands gouging large furrows along the metal and dug his heels for good measure to make a complete stop on a hatch. He had the door hacked got inside and made short work of the crew and called for assistance. When the GOTT arrived he gave a report to Eclipse what transpired and then went to his ship which warped towards Medeia

_Medeia airspace_

When he arrived at the system he saw that The La Muse is destabilizing the local space with its equipped inertial drive. Jin also saw Admiral Van's ship his next target. Well that's where all the clues led to at this point.

It so happened that Éclair and Lumiere broke in the ship to give Admiral Van a message from the GOTT. He had Artemis use its cloaking device as he jumped to where Donner entered. Cloaked himself, he sneaked onto the ship and almost died laughing when he saw the two of them in maid outfits and proceeded to the Admiral's quarters. When he found the room that he is looking for, he hacked the door and entered. He went directly to the computer and hacked into that and made a copy all the files to be looked at later and made his escape without incident.

He headed towards the planet Medeia but instead of meeting Éclair and Lumiere at the rendezvous point. He went 300 miles due south of the capital and landed on a field of grass. Again he had Artemis engage its cloaking device and he went out and proceeds towards his next target the facility right in front of him.

_Medeian capital-1200 hours_

The conference ran smoothly as expected and a treaty is hammered between the two planets. However, when Jin failed to meet with them at the appointed time, Lumiere got a little worried. Éclair who is walking back and forth like a caged animal is also worried. Armblast is sitting on a quietly drinking his tea.

"Where is he, he's suppose to meet up with us!" Éclair exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'm sure that he's alright. He is an ES member after all." Armblast said off handedly.

"Something must have come up." Lumiere said.

"Still he should have given us a call or something!" Éclair said.

As she said that, a screen popped up and a masked man is on the other line.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get this channel?!" Éclair said suspiciously.

Jin realized that he still has his mask on and that they have never seen his outfit before. So he took the mask off and gave them a smile.

"Hey ladies miss me huh."

"JIN you dork, where the hell are you? You're supposed to have met up with us in capital like an hour ago!" Éclair said "And what's up with that get up and the retarded looking mask."

"Yeah so says the person with the maid fetish!" He showed a picture of both of them in a maid's outfit.

Lumiere who is embarrassed for being seen in one and let alone having Jin seen her in an unlady like fashion; headed Éclair off from making anymore outbursts and asked him where he is and if they could be of assistance.

"Sorry guys I'm actually 300 hundred miles off due south of the capital. I'm on a mission…" Jin's communication is mysteriously cut off.

"Jin this is Lumiere do you copy!"

"He's on a mission doing what exactly I wonder." Éclair said curiously. "Do you think what he does for the GOTT specifically have something to do with his file being confidential? How very interesting indeed, isn't it Lumiere?"

"With that in mind I think he needs our help and we should go to where he is!"

A few minutes later, they had the La Muse flying towards the location where his said his location is. A ship zoomed on by and they think nothing of it. They were almost there not 50 miles off to their destination when suddenly a bright light flashed on the horizon. The wind suddenly picked up and Éclair is forced to climb up higher into the sky. Higher up they could see an enormous and ominous mushroom, a tell tale sign that somebody dropped a nuclear warhead in that area, the same location where Jin is suppose to be at right now.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Éclair shouted in agony.

To be continued….

A/N... Sorry guys this chapter was suppose to have been up months ago but for some odd reason or another my computer's hard drive crashed and I had to start all over again…Sucks I know but hopefully the sort of extra long chapter is kind of makes up for it….And now it's time for some shameless self promotion…If you like the anime RomexJuliet I got a fanfic called the Adventures of the Red Whirlwind you'll should read it heh….Anyway hopefully this would end the drought and as I have kind of started on the continuation when I get off of work or something….OH and there's the usual I don't own Kiddy Grade and all that blah blah blah….

Kang the Conqueror- thanks for the review…It seems Jin does feel like a super saiyan doesn't it but I assure you he isn't. Yes it's true that I am a DBZ fan and that Jin is a character inspired by the saiyans and that's it. He's more like a mutant and a powerful one at that as you can see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Planet Medeia-Ground Zero /1hr 30 min ago_

As soon as Jin infiltrated the facility, it was very hard fighting from then on. Apparently when he cleared the 30 foot electrified gate; he somehow tripped an alarm on his way to the top and he's been fighting ever since. As soon as he landed, he is already peppered with laser fire which he ignored as it didn't bother him at all. It is interesting to him though is that it feels like they anticipated that he is coming.

"Well gee guys nice welcome! I feel so honored and I didn't know you cared!" He said to no one in particular.

Regardless of the barrage he still kept on coming running towards the main building but then he stepped on a mine and he was blown back 25 feet going through a building at high speed and crashed with a sickening crunch at the other side leaving cracks at the wall and pieces of the wall tumbling down. Jin however shrugged it off as if it didn't hurt him at all got up and started running again toward his destination. However he stepped on a mine again and it exploded. He stood his ground never even moving an inch and it seemed that again he didn't take damage. He took out some kind of goggles turned it on and set it to infra red. The whole area around him is a whole mind field as far as the main building. So he put his hands together in a double ax handle raised it and hit the ground with so much tremendous force that the impact caused a crater, the ground splintered, cracked and shook. In doing so all the mines detonated one after another and when the all the smoke cleared and all the pieces of rock and dirt stopped raining down to the ground all that was left was a ruined black scorched ground.

He pressed onward and the laser fire started up again until he got to the main building. A large door is impeding his way and he went for the computer terminal and tried to hack it to open the door. But a stray laser hit the terminal and fried the controls. The door partially open but it stopped when it got destroyed. "_Swell_!" He thought darkly.

So he put his hands on the gaps and forcefully opened it. He barely had time to duck and got out of the way when a huge beam of energy shot through the door and obliterating the entire wall which exploded outward. He quickly zeroed in on where the beam came from and promptly "disappeared" before the shooter can fire off another shot and ended up leveling the far wall where a hidden turret was placed. He grabbed the weapon and yanked it out of its foundations and tossed it aside.

"Golly what the hell are you guys keeping in here that someone would put go to such lengths as to keep an intruder out geez!"

The entire time he is running through the halls encountering heavy resistance at every turn. He has yet encountered a living person which is very suspicious to him. He turned right at the hall and suddenly the wall moved and crushed him. There is no movement at first but slowly the walls slowly comes apart and suddenly with an explosive burst of strength he pushed away both of the walls forcefully and each wall crashed back to where they were destroying the pistons and the foundations that set it in place. Knowing that this hallway is probably booby trapped, he ran for it. And just as he anticipated the walls started to move but he is moving too fast for them to catch him. The door right in front of him suddenly begins to close so he picked up his speed and slid on through just as the door closed shut. When he got up he quickly sized up his surroundings and noticed that the room he entered is huge and that it is empty save for a very large individual that stands in the middle as if he was waiting there for Jin's arrival. He is silent and before Jin could react or say anything to this very uncanny man, he charged quickly towards him…

_La Muse-Ground Zero/present_

Tears streaked unbidden down Lumiere's cheeks. Her eyes were blood shot from crying. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her screen which is a huge black ominous mushroom cloud that decimated an entire 36 mile radius. It is fortunate that no one was living around in this area. However, the danger of radioactive fallout is very real unless they call for help quickly. She couldn't believe that Jin was dead.

"_How could this have happened? One of our own…dead and for what exactly?" _she thought sadly.

Armblast is in total shock he didn't expect someone would use a nuclear weapon this day in age. He wonders what Jin has done to deserve to die in such a hellish fate. He looks at Éclair to see if she is alright but she didn't look so well. Lumiere went up to her to give what comfort she can.

"_This is madness why go to such extremes to kill one person?" He_ wonders.

In all the years that Éclair has worked for the GOTT as an ES member she has never lost a comrade in battle. Viola and Cesario, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, and even the hated Alv and Dvergr and all the ES members that she has worked with and joined in battle were always constant, always there. Even if they were killed somehow at least with GOTT technology those who fall could be revived with their memories intact. So although throughout the seeming endless years as they have changed bodies they were still the same; they were still there. Now a comrade has fallen and they might not even be able to revive him because there wouldn't be nothing left of him. And with this morbid thought in mind tears began to fall freely again.

"_It's not fair dammit, h-he wasn't e-even given a…a c-chance!" _

"What should we do, we have to report this disaster to the chief you know." Lumiere began.

"What was the Chief thinking by sending a rookie all alone without any partner or help for that matter?" Éclair said heatedly.

Suddenly, there is a blip on their radar coming towards them. Wurblewind identified the ship as _Artemis_. There is no one on board perhaps confirming the inevitable dread that Jin really is dead. Lumiere then asked Wurblewind to talk to the ship's A.I. to gather any information as to what Jin was doing in the first place. First it told them why Eclipse sent Jin on this mission. The A.I. told them that this is the location where the clues have led him. However, he has yet to confirm neither where the hidden army is gathering nor when they will strike. According the A.I. he believed that the lab was a front hiding the army although he does not have the evidence to support that hypothesis. From what he had gathered so far the lab had enough resources to conduct weird experiments and thus integrating that knowledge into weapons which then ends up in the black market for a very high price.

As they absorbed all that information that they've been told; Lumiere scratched her head and asked the A.I. about "the army." The A.I. told her that Jin deduced that all illegal immigration that's been plaguing Medeia for the last couple of months is because they were trying to protect "something" in the lab. Whatever that "something" was is still unknown as Jin was still investigating at the time. The A.I. speculated that whoever ordered the nuclear strike on the area was desperate because Jin was dangerously close to discovering what the enemy was hiding there and in order to cut their losses they would rather destroy that secret rather than having it fall under GOTT custody.

A screen suddenly appeared right in front of them. The person on the screen looked a little ragged and there is panic in his eyes.

"The capital is under attack. I repeat the capital is under attack! They suddenly came out of nowhere and the military is holding out for now but I think we can't hold out for long!"

"Ok we'll be right there, just hold on a little longer!" Éclair answered.

They gave him a few instructions to open a channel to the Galactic Union to call for aid and basically to ride out the attack until that help arrives. That is actually complicated because the nearest GU outpost is about 15 light years away. Warping from there to Medeian space will take about 3 hours at the most. A lot of unpredictable intangibles might happen in that span of time.

"Well this situation is getting worse by the minute." Armblast said drolly

"That is true enough inspector, however Éclair do we even have the authority to act in this crisis at all? Lumiere asked.

"How should I know maybe we can say that they interrupted the conference or something and besides we needed to protect the Inspector and his package right?"

"Why thank you for using me as an excuse why don't you!" Armblast said.

She turned around and smiled at him and said

"You welcome Inspector. I'm glad that you're finally of some use for once! Come on

Lumiere hurry it up and get us back to the capital ASAP! I have this sudden urge to do some collateral damage to some stupid army!"

"A lady should really be more elegant!" Lumiere sighed.

_Planet_ _Aineiaes_

Eclipse is sitting in her office drinking her tea. Mercredi as always is sitting on her usual seat jotting down notes as The Chief talks about the day to day things that goes on around the building and a few current events here and there. Coincidentally Tweedledee and her twin brother Tweedledum were in the office sitting next to each other. They have just stopped by to give the report that their mission was a success. Both of them were relaxed sitting on the soft and comfortable couches and they too were drinking tea while they listened to Eclipse talking.

A screen popped out in front of Eclipse. It is one of the guards outside her office.

"Ma'am, there is a Miss Jenna Hamilton out here and she requests an audience with you. I told her that you were busy at the moment but she is very insistent and says that it's very important."

"Ah yes, actually I am expecting her. Be so kind as to escort her in if you please."

A few seconds late there is a knock at the door and Eclipse told them to come in. A slim blond haired woman walks towards her. She had her hair upswept in a pony tail which is kept in place with a pencil. Her square rimmed glasses sit comfortably on her face. She is wearing a woman's business suit which accentuated her slim but beautiful body. She is carrying an attaché case with her. Jenna stopped right in front of Eclipse, put down the case she is carrying and extended her hand. Eclipse promptly stood up and their hands met.

"My name is Dr. Jenna Hamilton, the director of Alpha Labs. I have with me the results of the tests that were conducted on Jin a few weeks back."

A screen showed up and it was a video play back of Jin during the testing that he endured and began her report.

"As you can see, Jin is a very remarkable person. Not only does he seem to have vast superhuman strength, he also has super speed and agility. He also has what appears to limited invulnerability and he can heal serious injury in mere seconds. To date, no human enhanced by nano techonology or military grade robots that are used by the GOTT or the Galactic Union could even begin to match what one man can easily do with ease."

She then bent down to get the case, opened it and gave Eclipse a device. Eclipse extended her hand examining it and then promptly put it down. She then looked at Jenna and asked her.

"So doctor during your studies, have you made a conclusion to the question that I have inquired upon you to focus on?"

Jenna hesitated a little bit and looked around the room. Eclipse saw this and promptly said that it is ok for the people to hear this information. She also assured her that her office is secure from prying ears.

"Oh that Jin might potentially have G-class caliber powers? The best answer to that is he does have this kind of ability. Let me explain, perhaps this recording will illustrate what I mean better."

She reached for the device, turned it on and scrolled to the information she is looking for. Promptly a recording where Jin gathering debris at high speed and then suddenly they saw a faint blue light and suddenly the wall is rebuilt as if it never got toppled down in the first place.

"As you can see, Jin did all this by himself with no outside interference what so ever. I surmise that he somehow broke down the debris to the atomic level, rearranged them together and then put those individual atomic pieces together in its original state. However, we did a little study of the new wall and we found that it is more durable than the original. Atomic analysis of the wall indicates that the subatomic structure of wall is somehow made densely compact than the rest of the building We conclude in our study that he potentially has G-class capabilities but without further analysis and study of this unique ability all of what I told you is pure conjecture."

"So chief do you mean that this guy has Viola and Cesario's powers?" Tweedledee asks Eclipse.

"Correct but it seems that he doesn't need an external power source and his manipulation of subatomic particles is more advanced and more precise than what those two are capable of." She answered. "Doctor, do you know what that eerie blue light on the wall was?"

"I have a couple of theories but the best one that seems to make sense at this given instance is that the blue light is simply the result of him putting the wall back together or maybe it just means that he is using his power. The best example would be is when somebody lays down cement that is smoothed over and then dried instantly. I'm sorry if I cannot explain it very well."

"I see, thank you Doctor for your help. Perhaps we still need your expertise to study this matter with further scrutiny."

"Speaking of scrutiny can I ask you a question?" Jenna said.

"Depends on what you ask." Eclipse answered.

"Out of curiosity where is Jin anyway if you don't mind me asking."

"That my dear is classified, let's just say he's running an "errand" for me and leave it at that!"

"Ok fair enough! But he did ask me to give him the results of the study and I promised him that I would give him a copy, you know."

Suddenly a screen popped up in front of Eclipse. It is Lumiere on the other side. She quickly tells briefs the Chief what is currently happening on the planet and to give her the untimely and tragic death of Jin. All the people present were shocked. Mercredi in particular started sobbing, the twins were speechless and Jenna had a worried look in her eyes. However, Eclipse didn't seem to react nor did she say anything for a moment. When she didn't say anything Éclair butted into the conversation and asked if she cared at all that a colleague has passed away and to that she replied.

"Do you trust me, Éclair, Lumiere?"

"Of course we do with all our lives!" Éclair said.

"Then trust me and…trust your colleague that he will pull through. I know that it looks desperate right now but we may yet find a miracle in all of this!" She said rather mysteriously.

_GOTT hanger_

Eclipse ordered Tweedledee and Tweedledum to go to the planet Medeia to assist Éclair and Lumiere. Since the rest of the ES members were on their own missions, they were the only ones free to give them a hand. Tweedledee wondered what in the world is going on in that planet. She is also curious at who this ES member who "died" but now whose death is somewhat in doubt now because Eclipse (and that Doctor) believes that he might be alive. Does Eclipse mean to suggest that a man however physically impressive and no matter how powerful could survive a direct nuclear strike? How absurd and impossible to believe! And the absurd talk that he has G-class abilities, that's really hard to believe. But she can't deny the fact that she is curious…very curious about this person of whom Eclipse has found crazy enough to work for the GOTT. In fact, now she can't stop thinking about it and it all started when she got a mysterious call from Lumiere a few hours ago….

"_Hey Tweedledee, how are you?" _

"_Hello Lumiere. It's a pleasant surprise to hear from you even though it's a little too early in the morning!" _

"_Sorry, but it's kind of an emergency. It has something to do with a new colleague of ours that just got hired a few weeks back! Anyway do you have a secure line, this is sensitive information you know!"_

_Tweedledee at the time blinked at her in hearing that piece of information. She didn't know that the Chief hired a new person. Oh she heard rumors around the building of a mysterious new ES member who single handedly done some pretty remarkable and impossible things during his missions but if Lumiere knew about him and has actually met him the rumors must be true and to her annoyance that she had to confirm the truth in such a second hand manner._

"_Don't worry this line is secure. So Lumiere what is this all about?" She asked._

_Lumiere quickly filled her in with the mission to Medeia, Jin's mission or at least what she and Éclair could piece of it, Jin missing the appointed time, and the mysterious block on his file. _

"_Ok this is all interesting but what does that have to do with you wanting my help?"_

"_I want you to help me hack into the GOTT data banks to hunt for his file."_

"_Are you crazy, do you know how many layers of security we have to break through to dig for a single file and the fact that it's classified would make it impossible to dig on top of all the other miscellaneous data floating around! And do you know how many GOTT regulations we're breaking here…we're going to be in a lot of trouble you know!" _

"_I know, but now it's become a life or death situation. Depending on how fast we uncover his file hinges upon his survival. We need to know why he was sent on this mission in the first place so that we could retrace his foot steps and reconstruct the scenario of how things have played out. Besides I know that you're curious about him now because you're chewing on your hair too much!" Lumiere said with a smile._

_Tweedledee sighed because indeed she is chewing on her hair to her chagrin. If it wasn't for the fact that they were such good friends she wouldn't be tolerating this at all. If this was another person she would have been more firm and would have tried to convince the said person to think otherwise. But this is Lumiere after all and for some reason she can't seem to say no to her. _

"_Fine you win…give me few hours and I'll write the program. Given the circumstances if I had enough time I would have been able to hack into the system undetected but with such time constraints it's going to be rough. You're going to have to give me some time you know."_

"_Thank you Tweedledee I owe you one!"_

"_Oh yes missy, you sure do! Lunch on you for a month! So why are we doing this again"?_

"_To tell you the truth it's out of curiosity and to help a fellow ES member get out of some trouble…of course." She said with a strait face_

"_Of course…I knew you would say that!"_

So from the time that Lumiere called her and the time that she went to Eclipse's office; she has been writing the program to infiltrate the GOTT system without being detected by security. In a way she had to time it when the techs do their routine inspection of the system. In this way, she would be able to disguise her presence without being discovered. Lumiere is suppose to distract them while she sneaks in and retrieves the file when she pinpoints it.

"Sister what are you doing anyway?" Tweedledum asked her.

"Nothing important and what did I tell you about calling me sister when we're on a mission?"

"I'm sorry Tweedledee it won't happen again!"

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about piloting while I do this little errand of mine, please!"

So she started to hack the system. She faded into an alternate space where a million floating lights moving coming and going in different directions. In front of the GOTT data base she met Lumiere and they started working. As soon as they got in Lumiere used a simple program she made untraceable to keep the security busy. Tweedledee finally found the file she's been looking for and tried to access it. She wasn't able get any further sifting through the file when suddenly everything turned red and there seemed to be klaxons booming.

"_What the hell they even boobie trapped the file!"_

She got a copy of what she was able to access and retraced her steps out of the file and erased her presence as if the file wasn't touched. She told Lumiere to retreat and she also got out of the system before they get discovered. Outside the system and into a secure "room" they discussed what she has found.

"His file is highly classified. So secret in fact that they had the whole thing secured tighter than The Exchange. I had to use a lot of tricks just to keep from getting discovered!"

"So what did you find why all the security at all? He just started working for the GOTT not too long ago after all." Lumiere asked.

"Well actually I was getting to that part when the alarms started blaring. From what I gathered though, Eclipse sent him there to escort you guys because he believes that all this mess in Medeia is front for something bigger. I'm that's based on what little information I got before all hell broke loose."

"That's ok at least we know the reason why he would accompany us. At least some of it makes sense now. Still it doesn't add up at all!"

"I'm sorry Lumiere; I know it is very important to you. But there is no way we're going to hack that file again. Unless, we ask Eclipse to get an access to that file we won't be able to do anything.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now our priority is to protect the capital from that army! I'll see you guys there in few hours!"

"Understood don't do anything rash until we get there, do you hear me!"

"Yes I know that but I don't know if Éclair can wait that long though. She's a little pissed at our enemies and she can't wait to give them a good trashing not that I blame her."

_Ground zero-30 minutes ago_

Jin was caught by surprise. He didn't expect anybody stupid enough to fight him in a one on one confrontation. Nor did he expect a 7 foot tall person could cut the distance between them in flash and the fact that that said person had the speed and agility for a man that size. By the time he knows it though, the man grabbed him by the face, slammed him on the floor really hard making a crater and then started running while Jin's body dug large furrow on the floor and then lifted him up and kicked him. The room as large as a football field and a soon as the fight started the room changed into a cityscape and he flew about 68 yards through solid hologram buildings destroying them and coming to a painful and crunching halt into a building with a sickening thud. As soon as he hit the wall he got up grabbed the nearest truck lifted it with ease and jumped 45 feet high and then threw it with all his might. As the man ran to follow him, he didn't seem to notice a truck hurtling through the air at the speed of mach 2 and kept on going. It is a direct hit, the truck exploded into a pile of twisted and burning metal and now it is the man's turn to fly as he went through cars, windows, walls, and through several buildings and finally crashing through the ground with a huge crater.

Jin quickly "disappeared" to where the crater was and was not surprised when the man got up without a hitch and rushed him again. This time Jin is ready and he too made a rush for him. When their fists met a deafening shockwave shook the city, shattering all the windows with in the vicinity. Then they grabbed each other's hands and it became a match of strength. At first it was an even match. The stones of the street began to break and crack from the strain and then Jin took the initiative and pushed and twisted the man's hands and got pushed back. But the man suddenly kicked Jin in the stomach and he doubled in pain and was out of breathe and then butted Jin to the head, kicked him in the stomach again and then with a feat amazing for someone his size; he did a backwards somersault high in the air and when they started falling with Jin underfoot and crashed and destroyed the street. The man got up and started walking away but there was an explosion from where the crater was and Jin who was somewhat bloodied and his suit in tatters in some places emerged out of the crater very angry.

"Hey buddy I'm not done yet. Is that the best you can do, I know a girl who hits harder than you!" He shouted angrily. "Why don't you try that again, huh?"

The man turned around and with amazing speed cut the distance between them. Jin didn't bother covering up as he let the man hit him. The man keeps hitting him as hard as he could but Jin wouldn't budge an inch. The man finally did a right uppercut and then finished with a left hooked which made Jin's fly but he didn't fall.

"Are you finished yet, it's my turn now!" He said.

He fist tightened and suddenly an eerie blue energy started to glow from his right fist. The man tried to punch him again but Jin "disappeared" and the man only hit an after image. From behind him Jin "appeared" and said to him.

"Game over!"

As the man turned around to face him, Jin grabbed him by the chest and then made a fist crushing his outer armor. The man momentarily glows a bluish color and then exploded into a million scraps of metal. The man was actually a military robot disguised as a human.

"Whoever is behind all this has a lot of money to burn to do research on this crazy stuff."

As the rain of metal stopped, the holographic city disappeared and it became the empty room again all though it was in ruins with the battle fought in it. Without pause, he continued through the door where there is a computer terminal. He hacked into that easily and found the schematics of the building. He then copied files for later perusal and then he noticed an anomaly along the walls of the room. He pushed and another door appeared when he opened it there is an elevator.

He then realized that he forgot to rendezvous with the girls and the inspector at the agreed meeting place. "Oh man the girls are so going to kill me!" So he opened a communication line to them and Eclair was the one who answered. But before he could say anything to them, Eclair looked at him suspiciously and said to him. "Who the hell are you and how did you get this line!" He realized that he is still wearing his mask so he removed it and said to them. "Hey ladies miss me huh?" He said nonchalantly.

"JIN you dork, where the hell have you been. You're suppose to have met with us at the capital like an hour ago!" Eclair said annoyed. "And what's up with that get up and the retarded looking mask anyway?"

"Yeah so says the person with the maid fetish!" He showed a picture of them in their maid outfits at Admiral Van's ship and waved that picture all around. Lumiere seemed embarassed for some reason cut Eclair of and asked him.

"Jin where are you now and do you need our assistance?"

"Sorry guys I'm actually 300 miles due south of the capital. I'm on a mission..." His transmission has been mysteriously cut off. When he realized that he lost communication, he shrugged and said, "Well at least they know where I'm at now."

Suddenly _Artemis _called him and said that an unidentified aircraft is approaching the area and it seemed that has fired an unknown weapon. From what it gathered it is a nuclear weapon and it is about to hit the area in 5 minutes.

"Are you serious, I feel honored that they feel threatened by me and all but this is freaking over kill!" He said to no one in particular.

So he told her quickly to leave this place as fast as she is able and to find Éclair and Lumiere. He also told her that he might not be able to communicate with her for awhile and that she should assist the La Muse the best she could. _Artemis _understood her orders and immediately left the area. Jin who estimates that the missile is about to hit any minute now went inside the elevator. He didn't bother with the controls as he punched a hole on the floor and jumped. As he jumped the missile hit annihilating the site. A column of fire went down the elevator shaft. He assumed that he could survive the fire but what he didn't want was a lethal exposure to radiation as that would be a danger to everyone he comes near with. So as he fell he touched the walls, they glowed that eerie blue light and they suddenly they expanded completely blocking the path of the fire. But it punched through. So he modified it again into a semi liquid state that covered the shaft in a mist and to further disperse the fire he had the walls explode inward as far as 28 feet so the rest of the flame got dispersed. Still the fire has momentum and as soon as he landed some 132 feet underground, he touched the door, deconstructed it enough to pass through and then quickly reassembled it making sure that whole wall is sturdier than usual. Then the roaring of the fire stopped and all is quiet.

Before him is a metal door which is closed. He grabbed a hold of the door, his muscles bunched and strained for the lift. When he is ready he simply yanked a 25 ton steel door easily out of its hinges and then set it aside. The room was not too big at all. It really wasn't much except for what seemed to be a cylinder filled with liquid of some kind. In it is a naked but beautiful young woman with waist long silver hair. Her slim but well muscled body floated in the transparent liquid. She seemed to be sleeping. He went to the computer terminal and looked around for a bit. On another screen there were words the spelled AIMEE. It was an acronym for Artificial Intelligence Mechanoid Evolutionary Entity.

"So you are what they are hiding huh?"

To be continued….

A/N Well aren't you glad...that I didn't make you wait for months for a new chapter and all that...So Jin's powers have been revealed...coolio...Jenna's back...yay...You'll see more of her for you Jennaholics out there who can't get enough of her...And so we got ourselves a new character...and let me tell you now that AIMEE is inspired by my other favorite android goddess-KOS-MOS...Long live Zenosaga...heh...More info on her the next chapter...Man this "Medeia story arc" is getting out of hand...originally it was suppose to be 3 chapters but as I was writing it it got blown out of proportion and it ended up being larger than it was suppose to be...Anyway I hope you like it...and keep the reviews coming...And ofcourse I don't own Kiddy Grade...blah,blah, blah but I do own Jin, Jenna and AIMEE though...


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

_S.C. 0028- The waning days of the First Limited War-a brief history_

_The First Limited War gave rise to many weapons of mass destruction. Not only did both sides of the conflict used tactical nuclear weapons to do surgical strikes against targets but other more powerful planet annihilating weapons such as the dreaded and infamous Geosort Bomb which decimated entire planets was used for the first time and it was used with alarming frequency and devastating efficiency. However, the war that gave rise to The Geosort Bombs, The Gravity Bombs and planet busting super guns paled in comparison to the most powerful and most efficient engines of mass destruction that man has ever created: the android._

_Massed produced during the height of the war, the androids were perhaps a logical evolution in which warfare was conducted. Designed to look like humans these early prototypes however did not have the look and level of sophisticated A.I. that would later be incorporated the later models would have in the future. However, who can resist a weapon that has no human weakness such as hunger and thirst? Who can deny the convenience that in some twisted logic it does save human lives nor the fact that these emotionless weapons follow every instruction to the letter without disobeying orders? Who can object to weapons taking out targets in one with swiftness and deadly accuracy? Their versatile nature and their success in the many battles that they have been deployed has validated their existence in the battlefield for one android equaled 500 soldiers._

_However, during the waning days of the war; mass producing these weapons were becoming very expensive so in order to cut costs both sides decided to make the most frightening weapon ever created, which would be appropriately dubbed as "super androids"_

_These super androids with their superior strength and speed and nigh indestructible armor and incredible fire power terrorized the battle field. It is not known how many of these super weapons have been built but one android in particular: designation OMEGA-003 CL-122476 code named AIMEE-Artificial Intelligence Mechanoid Evolutionary Entity should be taken note of with great interest.._

_AIMEE looked like a beautiful young woman with long silky silver hair that stopped to her waist. Her mild muscular build accentuated an almost unearthly beauty but no one knew what seemed to be an innocent girl could hide beneath her quantam crystalline armor, transistors and servo motors are weapons capable of decimating entire armies. Her green eyes are as dazzling as they coldly assesses the best way to destroy the enemy and get the job done as efficient and as expedient as possible. She is equipped with a miniature cold fusion engine which makes her operation time nearly unlimited compared to the 72 hour operational time of the older models of her kind. She is equipped with the latest high powered weaponry of that era and she uses it with devastating results. Perhaps her greatest weapon of all is not her state of the art weaponry but her amazing A.I.; how she can assess, analyze, make decisions, learn from her mistakes, adjust parameters to the situation and thereby evolving more efficient and deadlier than before. This ability to evolve on the spot attests to her exploits in battle thereby attesting the genius of her design._

_The Alliance first deployed her on March 15 S.C. 0028 to the planet Satura. The Republic had a military outpost in the planet and it also served to supply their military in the surrounding space. Not only did AIMEE destroyed the military outpost single handedly without any support she effectively cut off the supplies in that area of space all in one day. Thus she was deployed to many battles, cutting off supply lines, destroying military outposts, wiping out entire cities, participated in a variety of black operations even wiping out an entire fleet of Republic ships without breaking a sweat. However, despite her impressive string of victories the war abruptly ended the following year and 3 months later both sides signed a peace treaty thus ending the war and brokering an uneasy peace. It is unknown if AIMEE had impacted the war in anyway but experts do believe had the Alliance deployed her earlier in the beginning phases of the war or perhaps the war lasted a little longer then perhaps they might have won quite easily. _

_AIMEE mysteriously disappeared on her last mission to the Yerba Cluster. Historians and even military experts do not know what happened during that mission. Some say that she had a massive malfunction. Others speculate that since she was a very dangerous weapon that could effectively think for itself; the other planetary governments decided that she be dismantled thus the last mission was a trap to eliminate her. Still others believe that whatever happened in the planet evolved her so much that she was neither human or machine but a being in between and thus recognizing her predicament "chose" to disappear herself. But whatever the cause her legacy has far reaching consequences in which A.I. and robots in general are less sophisticated than they are in the coming future. Still experts believe that she is still out there hiding somewhere and if she is ever found by the wrong hands then there will be grave consequences for The Galaxy..._

_--_

_Medeia-underground facility-present day_

Jin surveyed the scene in front of him dominated by a huge cylindrical stasis chamber where a beautiful woman in some kind of suspended animation is sleeping peacefully with no care in the world. The woman who is naked seemed to float on some kind of clear liquid. Her silky, long silver hair moved as if a gentle breeze blew at her. She didn't move an inch and she is curled up in a fetal position.

"So it is you they are after huh? he said to no one in particular.

He went to the terminal, pushed a button and started typing at the keyboard. As he typed away and found what he is looking for, he took out a disk and started to make a copy of the files he needed. As the disk does its recording, he looked around some more and noticed that this whole facility seemed rather old and out dated. At least, it wasn't as modern as the facilities and equipment that modern Medeia is using now. The computer beeped which told him that the files he is copying is finished. So he took it out and hid it on a side pocket for safe keeping and started typing away again. The information he found is rather shocking but not surprising which solidified his hunches that she is what they are after.

"Interesting...you are quite a handful aren't you?" He said to her. "So what am I gonna do with you eh sleeping beauty?"

Suddenly he is hit with a tremendous force on his right side and he went flying through boxes, tables and finally hit the wall where it buckled on impact. As he got up and dusted himself; he suddenly realized that he is surrounded by men in armor with their high powered pulse rifles pointed at him. As he quietly observed them, he noticed that they were too well equipped and too highly disciplined to be just a bunch of mercenaries. They must be military special forces of some kind. What annoyed the hell out him though is that he got careless enough to drop his guard that they were able to sneak up on him like the way they did.

"Aww dammit, so very careless of me isn't it gentlemen?" he sighed.

--

_Medeian solar system _

Tweedledee and Tweedledum's ship gated out and they were on their way to the planet as Eclipse requested. The fact that there were too many ES members in one planet at a time has never happened before. In fact the crisis that is happening in Medeia now probably hasn't happened either so this is actually something new for once. Anyway, she was rather getting antsy for some reason, a very unfamiliar feeling to her. She is worried how Eclair and Lumiere are doing and she is afraid that they might do something rash that might endanger themselves, others, and things that would cause collateral damage. She knows that Lumiere will keep a cool head, Eclair however is another matter entirely. Once she decides something, she will do it no matter what the cost and she is even more irrational if she is angry. God help those who incur her wrath though and thinking about that makes her even more anxious.

Tweedledum knew that his sister is anxious about something and that is usually not a good sign. It takes a lot to rattle her and he notices that she is very fidgety and can't seem to sit still on her seat.

"Tweedledee are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Yes...why do you ask?"

"You look a little disturbed that's all."

"Oh you're right about that. I'm nervous what those two are doing that's what I'm worried about. In fact why don't you open a channel to them right now if you please?"

"Sure no problem at all."

When they got through to the La Muse, Lumiere answered them. Tweedledee noticed that she was rather sad. She also observed that she is angry which is an emotion that she rarely see in Lumiere's eyes. Eclair on the other hand is another matter. She has never seen her so upset and livid which is not a very good sign at all. The last time she saw her that angry was when she accidentally released her G-class powers for the first time and that little incident decimated about a 35 mile radius leaving a huge crater in its wake. Although in the intervening years she has learned to control and harness that enormous power; that is a scene that she does NOT want to see again and here they are 100 years later and the same signs that she is awakening to her power is evident right before her eyes.

"And how is everything holding up, ladies?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"Tweedledee, thank goodness you're here. The city is holding up very well but I don't think that they can hold much longer. The Galactic Union outpost just sent all its ships and available man power here but they won't arrive for another 2 hours. We are on our way to the capital right now to give the Mediean military some support. Now that you guys are here everything will be much easier on us. So what's your E.T.A. so we can co-ordinate a plan of attack..." Lumiere reported.

"About 30 minutes...for now don't do anything rash until we arrive on the planet." Tweedleedee said. She hoped that they'll listen to her and wait so they can cool off. But it seemed that isn't going to happen.

"What the hell are you are you thinking? We are the only ones here who can stop them NOW while we wait for help to arrive! People are dying down there and you expect us to wait!" Eclair interrupted.

"Eclair calm down...as much as I want to stop these people too as much as you do, but it will do more harm than good if we don't plan what we are doing, calmly and rationally."

"Screw that, we are here now, we can do something NOW, so hurry up or you'll miss all the fun!"

That comment tweaked on Tweedledee's nerves a little bit. How in the world did this happen anyway? And all because of an ES member whom Eclipse (and that doctor) believe is not dead. Who the hell is this guy anyway!?" Who is he that these two would care so much about him that they would go their way to declare war on an army and wreck all kinds of hell in the name of vengeance for someone they barely even know? Who is he that would awaken such passion in Lumiere's eyes and incur the wrath of Eclair.?' Must be a special person indeed.

As much as she hated to do it but she has to pull rank on them. She doesn't want to do it at all but she needed to stop these two on their tracks before they do something that they might regret later. She hopes that they will listen but she highly doubts it, they have already decided and nothing will sway them from that decision. It's worth a try though.

"I hate to do this and you know I love you guys like you're my sisters but it hurts you as much as it does me. I ORDER you to stand down until we get to the planet is that clear?

Eclair's eyes narrowed into slits and her jaw visibly tightened, she clenched and unclenched her fist. She paused as if to think of something to say but she simply said in her most chilling and cold voice.

"Ya sure, you're the boss after all right?"

And with that she stood up and walked off ignoring Tweedledee's voice to come back. A few minutes later all of them could hear a noise as if the ships hatch opened and then closed. The La Muse arrived at the capital and it seemed that Eclair has used the hatch and jumped at the battlefield effectively taking on a whole army by herself.

"Dammit, I swear that girl has no ounce of patience in her body! I swear Lumiere i don't know how you put up with her crap!" Tweedledee said exasperatedly

"Tweedledee by now you know how our Eclair operates." Lumiere calmly said. "Besides in a way they all deserve a good trashing anyway in my humble opinion."

She rolled her eyes at that and she realized that Lumiere is right. Still she doesn't has to like it at all but what is there to be done but to get to the planet and get this job done so they can get home. And when she does, she might have a few choice words with the two of them about a few things.

"Try not to do anything rash at least not before we get there dammit!"

--

_Planet Aineiaes_

Eclipse is looking at a computer terminal checking the data that Jenna has given her. Perhaps she is just looking for an excuse not to think about the events that has happened in the last 12 hours. As stressful as it is, she has to pull herself together so that she might find a solution that will best solve this predicament that she is in. This doesn't solve the fact however that she has dispatched a team ES members to a planet already full of them to help avert the crisis happening there. Not only is she over stepping her authority in this matter, the situation isn't even under GOTT jurisdiction in the first place. However, since help is a very long way off, the ES members who are in Medeia are the only ones capable of resolving the situation from further escalating to full scale open warfare. Not only what she has done unheard of, she might even go to jail for it as well. But it doesn't matter because to her this crisis must be averted and if she gets locked up for doing what she knows is the right thing to do and her actions will save lives then so be it.

"_Perhaps it is time that the GOTT expand its horizons and be a more active force for peace in the Galaxy!" _she thought seriously.

Jin is the key to that peace that she envisioned if only he didn't wind up missing for the last day or so! Oh she knows in her heart of hearts that he is alive. The doctor's report on his powers and capabilities only confirmed that he has G-class abilities equal to Eclair's and Lumiere's powers. And if she is right about her hunch that somehow he is holding back his full power then perhaps he might be even more powerful than they are at present. But that is only speculation right now and she has no proof unless he reaches that theoretical pinnacle and somebody observes and studies him when it happens. If only he isn't missing right now and that has her worried. He hasn't reported in the last 4 hoursand this mission is the first time he has failed in doing so but perhaps he's undisposed right now with that little nuclear strike that she speculates happened to take him out. She has already dispatched a team of experts that would try to keep the threat of nuclear fall out to a minimum and she has decided to go with them to observe their progress. She has cancelled the rest of her appointments for today and is just waiting for Mercredi for confirmation when the team is ready and when they could leave as soon as possible. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she pushed the speaker phone button.

"Yes Mercredi what is it?" she asked her.

"The team is ready and the ship that's commissioned to take them to the Planet Medeia is prepared to launch in an hour, Chief."

"Excellent, are you ready as well? You know you're going with me too right?"

"I sort of have the feeling that you would feel that way so I took the liberty to prepare everything that will be needed on the trip and I also called the local GOTT office so they will be able to accommodate us if an overnight stay is necessary."

"Very well then I'll meet you down at the main lobby in 15 minutes then."

"Yes Chief."

"Umm excuse me, if I may interrupt you for a moment."

Oh Eclipse almost forgot that Dr. Hamilton is still in her office. She was so busy worrying about alot of things that she might have inadvertently ignored her which was unintentional on her part. She felt a little ashamed of herself that she would treat someone in such a rude manner but there's so much things going on than to worry about anybody's feelings not with the this crisis going on.

"Yes doctor, I do apologize for being rude in ignoring you. As you can see with the present circumstances I have alot of things on my plate right now."

"It's quite alright, I understand completely. I just wanted to know if there is any room for me in that ship that's all because no matter what I'm going with you!"

"Well strait to point aren't we?

"I find that being direct and to the point far more efficient than walking on egg shells and trying to be deceitful about it, Don't you agree Chief Eclipse? Besides I might be able to help the team a little bit and I promise not to be a burden to anyone."

"I agree whole heartedly Dr. Hamilton. Ah what the hell, I already violated enough laws anyway what's a few more eh?

--

_Medeia-underground facility_

Faced with a dozen armored enemies pointing high powered rifles at him; Jin is in a very bad situation. He could take them all out if he wanted to but perhaps he should be patient and wait on that for a moment so that he can pump them for some information. Hopefully things will work out but with the day he's been having that's probably a little too optimistic. It's worth a try though, no one can accuse him of being civilized towards his fellow man unless of course they piss him the hell off. If that happens things will not be pretty and it's not going to be a happy ending for them that's for sure.

So he tried to show his GOTT badge but that was a bad idea. Before he could even say a word who he is and what he is doing there; they tightened their ranks and pointed their guns in a more unfriendly manner. One of them even had the gall to snatch his I.D. out of his hands and threw it away by the wayside and then pointed his gun at him again.

"DO NOT MOVE OR WE WILL SHOOT!"

Jin looked at him as if he had an extra appendage on his head. Are they really serious? Considering that they tried to ambush him earlier and actually took a pot shot at him which he will admit was a good hit but if he is still standing there how would their guns would ever harm him? Anyway the only thing that he could think of replying to him was this:

"Strike one!"

"You shut up!"

A man behind him tried to hit him on the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. He didn't feel a thing and he didn't budge an inch. He looked back at him and gave him a cold stare. The man visibly cringed from the venomous stare and backed off.

"That my friend is strike two!"

As he said this, he saw a couple of them messing with the terminal. Two more came with some kind of container. It is obvious that their mission is to try to extract her from this place. That is unacceptable and who knows what they were gonna do to the girl. It is regrettable however that he had to resort to a more uncivilized method to resolve this issue. He did try to explain after all but they never really made the effort to communicate in anyway.

"And folks that is strike three!"

And after that all hell broke loose. With a sudden movement from him they tried to overwhelm him by trying to fall on him and restrain his movements. All he did is extend both his hands from side to side in one motion and all the people who were on top of him went sailing in a dozen directions, a few of them falling on top the other while several others hitting and crashing through objects and a few more of them made a sickening stop at the cavern walls. The men who were standing by tried to shoot at him but he dodge them all with no effort. Even if he got hit, he never got harmed in anyway as the the laser fire bounced off his body and he didn't slow down at all. He then expertly take them all out one by one.

Seeing as they cannot beat this guy, let alone harm him, one of them decided to activate the android. Perhaps she will be able to succeed in taking him down where his comrades failed that job miserably. He began to input the necessary passwords to activate her. As the final over rides were taken off; a prompt asked him what the primary objective that AIMEE is to follow. Before he could type that command, an errant body hit him and they both flew and hitting the wall so hard that he made a silhouette on the wall and slid down unconscious Another body flew but this time it hit the glass of the containment unit. Cracks began to crawl their way along the walls of the glass and liquid began to pour out.

Jin noticed that one of them is trying to do something weird at the terminal so he threw the man he was holding aloft with his right hand as hard as he could at that guy. They hit the far wall falling down unconscious. As he fended off more of the attackers, he noticed that the glass of the containment unit is cracked.

"_Uh oh that can't be a good thing! Great what else can happen today!"_

He didn't have to wait for that something to happen. Before he knew it, he himself is sailing towards the containment unit and hit it's surface with a tremendous force. He fell down unceremoniously to the floor and tried to shake his head to clear the cobwebs. The glass couldn't take the strain anymore and the spidery cracks rapidly raced through the length of the glass and it finally shattered to million pieces. AIMEE begins to fall down. Jin saw what happened and tried to catch her. Perhaps because he was still stunned by the blow earlier that he miscalculated where she fell head first. He did catch her but not before their lips met and he realized that he actually kissed her!

--

_AIMEE's perspective_

_As their lips met several things begin to kick in inside her body. Her OS did some internal checks and all things were nominal. Seeing as everything is in order, well everything except that primary objective is not very clear. That shall be dealt with later and if need be it will ask the first human that it encounters what that first command will be. Satisfied with that it activated her power source and energy begins to course through her body. As her A.I. begins to wake up, it initiated another body wide scan. It checked for any damage to its body and finds that it is still whole and intact. It searched it's programs to see if anything is corrupted and everything is normal. It also inquired if all of its weapon systems are in order and it concluded that it is working in perfect condition. Seeing as everything is in order and that its body is in peakt condition after being in a suspended animation for so long; it searched for a satellite link up or any A.I. in the surrounding area but it could not find any. Perhaps the link is weak or it is in an area where it could not pick up signals. No matter that shall be dealt with at another time. _

_Now fully awake and seeing that everything is nominal, the entity known as AIMEE started itself up and she begins to open her eyes. What she sees when her optics focused was very unusual. It seemed the human who is holding her is doing what they call a "kiss." As tried logically to explain what in the world this human is doing, her emotional circuits begin to kick in and an new sensation begins to envelope her. This feeling is new to her and it felt very pleasant and quite very nice. Not only did it make her quiver with delight; she actually likes this new feeling. It sure is different from her usual analytical logical self. This sensation must be explored and studied it might be quite useful someday. As the human realized what he is doing, he stopped and looked at her. When he stopped she felt another new sensation. She wanted more of that new feeling but since he stopped she feels a little sad that he did so. So this is what human's call "disappointment," how very interesting indeed. She only woke up for several minutes (3 minutes and 46 seconds in fact." and she is already learning something in rapid succession. Maybe, she should stick to this human as he is a great teacher. _

_Suddenly his hold on her tightened a little bit and he turned around quickly. She saw a huge beam coming towards them and he turned around as if to shield her. Silly human, does he not realize that he will die but she herself will survive because of her quantam crystalline armor?_

_She didn't expect this behavior at all and it does not make sense at all. She remembered however that humans will sacrifice even themselves for someone they hold dear. So is this what this human is doing trying to protect her? How very interesting. In all her interaction with humans, he is the first one that seemed to care for her well being. Everybody else just mouthed off commands and sometimes look at her with fear and disdain. _

_As the beam hit, he smiled at her and braced for its impact. When it finally hit the beam dispersed on his back burning away his clothes and several beams hit her chamber which caused a chain reaction and it exploded. A big explosion rocked the facility and both of them flew and is hurtling towards a wall. Seeing as she is going to hit the wall, the human who is somehow still alive suddenly made a motion in the air so that he hit the wall instead of her. And yet several new sensations begin to overwhelm her all at once. For one this human still tried to protect her even though it is futile but a grand gesture nonetheless. She felt grateful and she is also worried that he is taking alot of damage for her sake. And it is because he is doing this for her that for the first time she felt this unreasonable anger. Why were these armored men trying to hurt them let alone this very nice human who is doing his best to protect her? As he slid down the wall and debris begin to fall his grip on her loosened and she is free. He fell down to the floor and didn't move for what seemed to be an eternity. Thinking that his life functions were terminated, this to her is intolerable and that's when she made her move. _

_She switched to combat mode and made her way towards the nearest opponent. He tried to fend her off and shoot her but in one smooth motion she dodged the fire and grabbed his face mask and lifted and slammed him forcefully on the floor. She was hit by laser fire but it didn't do any damage. She then took a hold of a huge crate, lifted it with ease and threw it at the men who fired at her. Taking each rifle in each hand, she searched for several targets simultaneously and fired and they all fell from where they stood. Satisfied that all threats were eliminated she went towards the human who awakened her. She is still sad that he has been terminated. _

_Still in her reverie, her sensors warned her that an enemy is about to fire an a high powered weapon of some kind at her. Before she could react to counter act this threat, a huge rock hit the enemy who hit he wall and several rocks buried him. She turned around and the human who she thought got terminated is standing right before her dusting himself off. The numerous injuries that he sustained during the attack has already healed instantly. She does not understand but she felt relieved that he is functioning well. She noticed though that he seemed embarrassed when he looks at her. She realized that she is still naked. According to her data banks humans are so finicky when it comes to showing their flesh, irrational but understandable nonetheless. She then sees a very interesting and uncanny thing happening. He ripped a sleeve of his clothing and took his right hand and touched a table. Amazingly, the table began to glow with an eerie blue light it turned into dots of light and the cloth on his left began to glow brightly and when the bright light finally waned_ _the cloth which was only a strip before turned into a blanket and as she came towards him he draped that on her to cover her up. From what her optics can tell she just witnessed him deconstructing matter and then reassembling them to conform into the cloth's own unique construction. He is such a very interesting human indeed and she is glad that she met an person like him. Alot of sensations and mixed emotions churned inside of her and she wanted to express that to him. She wanted to tell him what a wonderful gift the blanket was however simple and these were the first words she has spoken in a long time..._

"What are your orders, master?"

A/N Finally a new chapter...this medeia story arc is waaaay taking too long but as I was writing this more ideas started popping out of my head and for some reason I needed to include that idea into the story. I tried to finish it this chapter but by the time I knew it I already had 11 pages...wow time sure flies when your wracking your brain off writing this thing...anyway I promise that things will wrap up next chapter...I apologize for taking too long in updating, my old computer's hard drive crashed and the computer my brother let me borrow for awhile took it back coz he decided to he wanted to go back to school so he took it back...So I had no choice but to buy a new computer but hey I hearts my mac lots...Ofcourse there's work, anime, and videogames that keeps me busy...heh...so you know...Anyway keep the reviews coming, it's an incentive and a motivation to keep writing and it will only get more interesting in the later chapters...I already got the next story arc pretty much outlined in my head...so stay tuned...And as usual I don't own kiddy grade so chill out cub scout but I do own jenna, aimee and jin though...Peace out, until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

_Medeian capital battlefield_

As Eclair slowly descends from her fall, she closes her eyes as if in a meditative state. People were actively shooting her down so there is a hail of laser fire in her direction but for some reason they all seem to miss their mark. She is a contemplative mood, reflecting on the events that lead to this one. She sometimes wonders why in the world she is here in the first place. Is it to save people who can't defend themselves? Is it because she has the power to stop this meaningless battle and slaughter of the innocent? Is it a sense of justice or maybe because it is the right thing to do? Or maybe it is vengeance for someone she just met 12 hours ago? Regardless of the reason she is here now and she knows what needs to be done. Doubts would sometimes creep in on her but she steels her resolve and is determine to see this through to the bitter end. When she finally touched down after her slow descent, she stood quietly while the cacophony of battle rages all around her. A flick of a wrist released her parachute and it also seemed that a switch got turned on in her head. When she opened her eyes, she took a deep breath and with a determined look in her eyes; made her move with all the swiftness and rage of an angry goddess.

Using her incredible speed, she zeroed in on the nearest group of mercenaries and proceeds to pummel all of them to a pulp. It didn't matter to her that she is out numbered and outgunned, that fact doesn't phase her at all. No the only thing that matters is that they have to be stopped and she is willing to do anything and everything to achieve that objective. But she can't think too much about it she is in a middle of a war zone after all. And as if to prove that point, a tank scored a direct hit on her that sent her flying towards a hill and hit it with enough force to reduce it to rubble. It is a good thing she didn't forget to bring along her nano mist shield or she would have been in deep trouble. She stood up as quickly as she could and shake off the dizziness just in time to scramble out of the way of a second barrage from the same tank. Seeing that she needed to take it down as it is the most immediate threat; she begins to run towards it. As she rapidly approaches her target, she sped up even more and then she suddenly jumped perhaps 30 feet in to the air. As she fell, she adjusted herself so that she landed in front of the tank feet first and crushing about one quarter of it into a mass of scrap metal. The crew who had enough of her got out of their dead tank as fast as they could and made a run for it.

Eclair didn't bother chasing them and promptly lifted the tank from the side and used it as a shield from an on coming missile attack from yet another tank which is perhaps 50 feet away from her towards the north. Still trapped from the barrage, she decided to advance pushing the 25 ton tank in front of her. Despite how heavy it is, she quickly covered the 50 feet and used her tank shield as a battering ram. On impact the side of the tank crumpled and she managed to drag it about 15 feet and stop. Not resting on her laurels, Eclair lifted her tank shield with ease and bashed it on top of the crippled tank crushing both of them. Using her speed, she ran a safe distance as the tanks exploded into a great fireball.

Knowing that she cannot stay still in one place or risk getting ambushed by the enemy, she kept moving constantly and attacking with no mercy. However, the enemy knows that she is a force to be reckoned with and decided that she needs to be eliminated. So coordinating somewhat between the disparate groups of mercenaries; they actually got her pinned down with a barrage of laser fire. She hid under a cliff as huge deadly beams rained down upon the scorched earth.

"_Well that's swell Eclair, how the hell are you going to get out of this one this time eh?" _ she said to herself.

As she is formulating a plan to get out of this predicament that she is in; she heard the bombardment seized accompanied by huge explosions. She then heard the roaring engines of starships and it would seemed that Lumiere has saved her once again.

"Eclair are you alright? They didn't hurt you too badly right?" Lumiere asked worriedly.

"No not really, but there's too many of them. It would be better if we coordinated our attack though. How about you soften them up and I move in for the kill that's not too bad of a plan right?"

"Didn't I tell you NOT to do anything crazy before we get here!?" Tweedledee said interrupting their conversation. "And Eclair you better stay where you are so you won't get into anymore trouble. Girl I swear you're going to be the death of me!"

When twins arrived Tweedledee planned on giving the both of them a terse and severe ass chewing about such things as following orders, keeping one's collective wits, anger management, patience and etc. However, since they were her oldest friends and this crisis needs resolving she ended up just giving them a long winded lecture instead. With that out of the way, they coordinated their plan of action. They ended settling for Eclair's plan instead. _Wurblewind_, _Artemis, _and the twins were to bombard enemy positions while Eclair moves in for the kill. Lumiere insisted, that Donner go with her for support which Eclair accepted all too happily. It wasn't easy trying to traverse the battlefield just running around and the added fire power Donner would provide would make her job a lot easier. With all their preparations complete; they began their operation immediately.

They struck the enemy hard and fast enough that sowed chaos and confusion among their ranks. First, the three begin their bombing run. Artemis would drop it's bomb payload, followed by a laser barrage from the twins and Wurblewind. Then Eclair and Donner sweeps in to finish the stragglers that the starships miss. The blitzkrieg is actually doing really for the last 24 minutes until the enemy mustered a counter attack and brought in some heavy artillery. A huge battle class warship appeared out of no where and started pelting the ships with a hail of heavy laser fire.

"Where the hell did they get THAT thing!?" exclaimed Tweedledee in dismay.

"We can't admire how rich the bad guys who are backing this crisis, you know. We're gonna have some serious problems if we don't come up with something to take that battle ship out Tweedledee. Her brother said.

"I KNOW!! Lumiere scan that thing to see if it matches any planet that uses this kind of ship in its military and perhaps matching any missing or stolen ships...if so then we may be able to pinpoint its class and thereby it's weaknesses! Alright everyone stay sharp...let's put all these bastards away so we can all go home!"

"Tweedledee you won't like what I got. It looks like hundreds of planets uses this ship and thousands more get stolen or wind up missing. However, according to the files, that is a Laurecia class battle ship. According to the data it is a mid-size ship about 150 feet long 80 feet wide. As you can see it is formidably armed and heavily armored for its class. It's primarily used for re-con missions and support the main ships of a fleet. If it had any weakness at all it's a little too slow but you need another ship of that caliber to make a dent on that thing...sorry I tried my best."

"_Well that's freakin wonderful...can this get any better?" _Tweedledee thought morosely. "Were just gonna have to do the best we to keep it busy till the Mediean military muster up a suitable response. Lumiere contact the Mediean military for assistance, will you?"

"Already on it. Well that's interesting it looks like the military got some areas under it's control. They should be able to send some help in an 30 minutes tops." Lumiere said. "Until then we have to hold them off till they get here."

"Great even more good news. If I get anymore news I should just quit the GOTT now and open up my own newspaper." Tweedledee said with sarcasm.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but we have an even bigger problem." Eclair interrupted.

"For crying out...what is it this time!?"

"Take a look over there..."

Tweedledee looked at her screen and bit her lip in dismay. On the screen, she saw one of those experimental mobile armors that the weapons industry has been trying to build and perfect for decades. Mobile armors were basically huge bipedal giant robots. However, the industry had some trouble trying to make a model that is light enough without sacrificing it's speed, mobility and defensive capabilities. That problem with the current technology for now is impossible and it has yet to be resolved. This particular model looked like it is about 46 feet about 120 tons. Still it looks like it's been tested on the battle field already as she can see that it had a few dozen score marks and scratches along it's armor.

"They have a ship now they have a damn robot...Where the hell do these people get this stuff?" she said exasperatedly.

"Um no time to think about that now Tweedledee. You're gonna have to take care of that ship while I try my best not to get creamed by this humongous piece of junk ok?" Eclair said.

Take care of the ship she says; that was perhaps the dumbest thing she said all day Eclair said that actually made sense however crazy and reckless it may be. One thing for sure it is going to be a long and interesting day ahead of them that's for sure.

_Mediean airspace_

The ship carrying the recovery team was gated out a few moments ago. The captain of the ship is asking the Mediean government permission to inspect and try to help with the nuclear disaster. Despite the emergency they were given ok to land on the site to begin their crucial work to minimize the damage of the nuclear fall out. When the ship landed not far of from the site, the team began its work. A couple dozen of ships flew across a 30 mile wide area seeding it with nano machines to try to neutralize and render the radiation harmless. After a 45 minutes of work, the method seems to be working as the radiation levels in the area have significantly dropped to less lethal levels. Still more work needs to be done in order for that area to recover completely.

While the team was busy doing it's work; Eclipse is busily typing away at her computer. Mercredi comes in with a tray full of cups of tea and served her and Jenna who is sitting comfortably on a couch reviewing some papers. An awkward silence permeated the room they were staying in as the three ladies pretty much left each other alone and to obviously not to think about the war that is going on elsewhere. As Eclipse finished typing, Tweedledee suddenly come on screen to give her report of the situation.

"It's not looking too good Chief, these bastards actually have enough financial backing to acquire sophisticated and modern weaponry." Tweedledee is saying. "Were doing the best we can but without any help were not going to last long."

"I see...How long will the Mediean military be able to muster enough manpower so that they can assist you?"

"About 30 minutes at the most. They pretty much have a degree of control of the situation. There is some sporadic fighting at some areas but it's only a matter of time before that is resolved. The Galactic Union troops should be arriving any minute now. Still were having a little bit of difficulty at the moment as you can see."

"I see...so if you lasted a little longer for the troops to arrive then all this will be over, correct?"

"Yes ma'am give us just a little bit of room to breathe and this thing should be over for good. Why what do have in mind, anyway chief?" Tweedledee curiously asked.

"I think I should be able get Sinestra and Dextera give you ladies a hand. I believe they should be on their way to your location as we speak."

"Wait a minute, I thought they were on a mission somewhere?

"Yes, but I thought that this crisis is far more important at the moment, so I asked them to drop what they were doing get here as soon as possible." Eclipse said.

"Oh I see. That was very clever of you Chief."

"Why yes, I thought it was brilliant too at the time. More importantly how is Eclair holding up?"

"She seems to have calmed quite a bit ever since she disobeyed orders and started relieving her stress tearing the shit out of those guys. For a few moments though she looked like she might have awaken but she's back to normal now I think."

"Excellent, I'll just excuse that lack of judgement on her part just this once and I hope you do too. And do keep a look out on her condition will you. I don't need anymore problems popping up on top of the ones that I do have you know."

"Will do Chief, Tweedledee over and out."

"So I guess it's almost over isn't it chief?" Mercredi asked hopeful.

"Yes, it's only a matter of time indeed." Eclipse said.

_Secret Underground Facility_

"What is your command my master?" Aimee said simply and matter of fact.

Those words didn't quite sit well with Jin at all. He knows that she is an android, perhaps the most advanced and sophisticated model he has ever seen. Assuming that the A.I. is trying to establish some kind of "theme" as it were in it's interactions with people and the world in general; he has to be very careful in choosing the right words as his "command" will literally define how she will act and co-exist with everyone from this day forward. A careless and even stupid command like "kill and destroy" would endanger the whole Galaxy as she will "kill and destroy" everything...destroying cities, decimating entire planets and he knows from the files that he has read on her background that she is capable of doing so as a weapon of war. But if he does it right, she could be an asset in helping to serve and protect the people instead of being used as a humanoid weapon of mass destruction. Regardless, he has to be very very careful indeed. Besides, he's still a little rattled that he kissed her after all even though it was by accident. Anyway, he can't think of any of that trivial stuff now. He has to find a way out this lab and get this mission over with.

"Uh ya about that command thing, can we hold off on that for a little bit? I think that all the ruckus that we made down here made this place a little unstable and I don't know about you but I don't want to be buried alive and have to dig ourselves out. That's probably going to take weeks and I don't think I'd like having you ruin your pretty hands digging to the surface when you just woke up and all. Jin said impishly.

Aimee upon hearing that blushed a little. She has just met him and he is already being so nice and being such a gentleman trying to look after her well being. She wonders why can't all the humans she ever met in the past be like him. She looked up and scanned the whole area. He is right the room seems to be rather unstable in some areas.

"You are right master, I estimate that this facility with the damage that it has sustained shall not last more than 0 hours 45 minutes 32 seconds."

"Wow that long huh? So do you know a way out of here? If we have to force our way out I have no problem with that but I really don't want to have the whole mountain caving in if we can help it."

"Yes there is master, if I remember correctly the passage that's located on the northern part of this facility leads to the surface. I believe that it was one of the exits that were built into the structure in case of emergency."

She walked towards the computer terminal and typed away. She found the schematics of the facility quickly and indeed according to the plans there was a way out to the surface. Satisfied, she then started downloading the map and some other files she deemed important.

"I have the schematics master, we should hurry before this place caves in." Aimee said.

"Ok sounds that sounds good to me." He paused for a brief moment and then said. "So just out of curiosity though, why do you call me master anyway? I don't remember ever doing anything that warrants that kind of respect."

"Oh master you do not have to be so humble." She tilted her head and looked at him with her green eyes and said. "Were you not the one who has awaken me from my sleep? If weren't for you I would probably have slept in this pit for all eternity so in a way you just save my life."

"Hey I can't argue that point but I think it wouldn't be so bad to call me by my name right? Oh and that's Jin by the way what's yours?

"Omega 003, product number CL-12241976, designation..."

"Whoa, they never gave you a proper name?"

"And what does a weapon of war need of such trivial things master?

"Call me Jin will ya...you're right you do have a point. But a name is what we call ourselves to establish our own identities and to acknowledge that we exist."

"If my master insists that I have a name then I will do as my master asks. What shall I be called then from now on?"

He paused for a minute thinking and remembering her OS and that gave him a brilliant idea.

"How does Aimee sound. I took the first letters from your OS and I sort of thought that it is appropriate somehow you know?"

Suddenly she moved so fast that before he knows it she is literally flying towards him with her arms around his neck giving him a hug with such impact that almost drove them both to the ground.

"Oh that's perfect master, I love it! So from this day forward I shall be called Aimee!" she said excitedly.

"Ok, ok calm down before you blow a fuse or something!" he said laughing.

"Master we androids do not blow our fuses because we don't need them. Am I not the most sophisticated (and quite beautiful) android that you have ever seen?" she said teasing

"Ya you're right can't argue with you on that either. And what did I tell about calling me by my name?"

"Yes mast...err Jin."

"Good, now why don't we get the hell out of here before this place falls apart?"

And as if to confirm what they knew all along, a part of the ceiling fell down. In fact the facility started shuddering as soon as it hit the floor and they could hear cracking sounds all over the place. A few rocks rained down and a particularly big chunk fell on top of them. Aimee saw this and is preparing to smash it but before she could make her move the boulder literally blew apart; she watched it in awe and fascination how it blew up into a million points of light thereby saving themselves and somewhat disappointed that she could not show off to her new master what she is capable of doing. She looked at him again and she is amazed that a human has the power to break up matter to its component elements. She searched her memory if humans in general had any uncanny abilities in her time but found no record what so ever. She wonders if humans in this era have evolved somehow and developed these powers. So much time has past and so much more to learn!

"Aimee we have to get out of here, I don't think this place can hold up much longer!"

"Yes, you are right. Follow me mas...Jin according to the map, the exit is this way!"

As they made their way towards the surface all the while dodging falling debris and other obstacles. They almost made it to the surface when a very violent tremor sent massive amounts of rock blocking their way. In fact the after shock is as violent and quite literally the whole roof fell. Reacting just in time and bracing for the impact to come, Jin readied himself and caught the 250 foot section of the roof in time. The ground around him buckled as he concentrated to keep the enormous slab in balance.

"Mas...Jin are you ok?" she said with concern.

"Ya, I should be able to hold this up for a little bit. Can you find another route from here since our path got blocked off?"

"Negative, according to the map this is the only direct route to the surface."

"Well that's swell...frickin figures. So there's is no other way is there?"

"Yes, we would have to double back and go towards the alternative routes. That will take time and I think that's a commodity we don't have."

Suddenly another tremor hit and more of the ceiling fell on top the slab Jin is trying to hold up with all his might. That is not good, if he had to he could have held up the slab for days but if the whole mountain fell that's going to be a problem. He used up a lot of his power when he broke up that huge boulder that fell on them in the lab. And it didn't help that he got beaten up and abused all day trying to get to this point. Suffice to say he won't have the strength to break up the slab into manageable pieces let alone trying to hold the damn thing up forever.

"So Aimee if you have any bright ideas please feel free to implement it as soon as possible. As you can see I have my hands full at the moment." Jin said with a grunt.

Aimee who is at that moment trying to think of a way of getting out of this predicament, ran a couple of scenarios in her head. Not liking any of them at all, she had no choice but to use brute force as the most expedient way of getting out to the surface. She then raised her right hand, her whole arm from her hand to her elbow began to split in the middle and it transformed into a gun which she pointed forward and angling it about 32 degrees. She analyzed the composition of the rock which gave her precisely how much power she needed to punch through the blockade. Since they were still 26 miles down she estimated that she will need about 25 percent of her actual power to use. In rapid succession the tip of the gun began to glow and once she has charged the needed energy to fire, she disengaged the secondary safety lock on her weapon and then without hesitation, fired a humongous beam of pure plasma energy towards the blockade.

_The battlefield_

Eclair is not having a good day at all. Not only is she trying to wage a ground war single handedly, she is trying to survive the constant and unmerciful attacks of a very big and a very determined enemy who is trying his best to get rid of her and Donner. If it wasn't for the fact that the Mobile armor is so ungainly huge and slow, it would have wiped the floor with them no problem. However, the two of them are somehow doing a good job evading its attacks. It's about time that they counter attack instead retreating and doing the evasive maneuvers. She coordinated with Donner the plan and executed it as soon as possible. Donner quickly circled around the robot and started pelting it with laser fire. Eclair mean while quickly went to dead tank, lifting it's 25 ton weight with no problem and hurled it with all her might towards the Mobile Armor. Hurtling at the speed of 1098 mph the tank hit the robot from behind with the most deafening and the bone crushing sound of tortured metal in which the impact sent it flying towards a nearby hill destroying it into rubble. For added measure, she commanded Donner to fire some missiles towards where it landed and a tremendous explosion incinerated that area. When the smoke cleared, the Mobile Armor although slightly damaged, it is still functioning and moving very well.

"_Fudge, I thought I got it for sure...dammit!" _

So without thinking she hurled every conceivable weapon that she could find, another dead tank, a huge boulder, and even uprooted a 650 foot tree. Unfortunately, all that effort was in vain as the robot systematically targeted all of the objects aimed at it and blew all of them out of the sky. Seeing as that plan failed miserably, she decided to take it towards the nearby ravine. She thought that by limiting it's mobility she and Donner would have a chance to score a decisive hit. It's worth a try because she is getting tired and she's running out of options really fast. She has to finish this if not for that fallen comrade; then for the sake of overcoming a crisis. It's at least the right thing to do.

Riding Donner she head southwest towards the nearby mountains and naturally the Mobile Armor gave chase. It wasn't an easy going though as they have to dodge the mountain side but at the same time evade the enemy fire. Finally, Donner miscalculated on a turn and the robot scored a direct hit. Both of them were sent crashing down, sliding several feet before stopping. Bleeding in cuts to her forehead and several other wounds Eclair tried to get up to fight. They crashed near some cliffs and as they tried to collect themselves before the enemy arrive. Too late as it landed not too far away where they crashed and started moving in for the kill.

"_So this is how it's going to end huh? Funny thing that, I always thought that I would die an old lady or something" she thought regrettably._

However, she wasn't given the time to reflect at all because suddenly Donner warned that there is a high energy beam hurtling towards them. Eclair for the life of her couldn't figure out how the hell that is happening so she asked it for clarification. Donner didn't have time to explain as it carried her as far away from the area as possible. They haven't crossed 45 yards yet before the mountain started to shake and then exploded to pieces. Just as it predicted a huge high powered, highly concentrated plasma beam exited out of the mountain taking 3/4 of it's right side. And it so happened as the beam exited from within the it's confines, that same beam so happened to hit the robot taking out a huge arm arm and part of it's left side. It collapsed as it fell over it's back from the tremendous power of the beam.

For the life of her, she just stared at it slack jawed and gotten a little annoyed. The fact the she went to all that work trying to take the damn thing down and a beam fired from some kind of gun just took it out in a single blow. That to her was blow to her ego and very insulting in her honest opinion!

"_Oh whatever, I don't care anymore!"_

She looked at what's left of the mountain and noticed a hole there. As she walked towards it, she could have sworn that she heard somebody is talking. If she concentrated she could hear the conversation quite clearly.

"_Wow, at least you could have warned me you were gonna use the big gun you know."_

"_Oh master, you told me specifically to find a way out. Seeing as our predicament called for some extreme measures I deduced that firing my gun to make an exit is far more efficient don't you think?"_

"_I guess, but next time warn me when you fire that thing. In fact since it's so powerful you're only going to use it only for emergencies, self defense and if your protecting somebody, understand?"_

"_Affirmative, as my master commands!"_

"_What did I tell about calling me by my name?"_

"_Yes mast...err Jin, but I can't help it." the voice said cheerily._

Two people emerged from the mouth of the cave. The beautiful woman on the left had a silver hair that stopped to her waist. She is wearing nothing more than a blanket wrapped around her chest. To Eclair's annoyance the woman is clinging to Jin. She did a double back at that, could she be seeing things? The huge man seemed to be alive as he is smiling even though his clothes are in tatters and he looked exhausted. The same man also happen to notice that she was walking towards them.

"Oh hey Eclair, uh what's up?"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Whether it was because of relief or of happiness that he isn't dead, she could not tell. She began to run towards him and gave him a hug which such force that they did fall to the ground.

"Jin, you idiot! Me and Lumiere thought you were dead!" she cried.

"Mwoi, the last time I checked I think I still had a pulse or something like that."

"Not when I'm done with you, you're not!" she began sobbing again.

"Hey, I'm ok. Ya got sort of beaten up and battered but I'm ok. So stop crying will ya...it's making me all mushy inside because you care...it's all so embarrassing!" he said impishly.

That audacious remark proved to her that this is Jin. If he had the time to mess around while they were in a battlefield and he is the only one with the guts to do it. For the first time during that day, she felt relieved and had hope that since he is here everything will be alright.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or are you gonna keep me on the ground. I mean I don't mind at all being hugged since I've been attacked twice by beautiful women in a day, but I might as well get our job over with ya?"he said with a grin.

The two ladies blushed at that. Aimee is not used to her master being such a flirt and it would take time getting use to this quark. Eclair who is use to his antics still can't help but blush like a school girl every time he compliments her. It's sure is nice to have him back that's for sure...somehow he makes this job so much more fun! With introductions out of the way, Eclair briefed him what happened in the last 4 hours.

"So Lumiere is trying to take down a battle ship all by herself huh, cool!"

"Well she is having a little bit of difficulty though even with the twins' help."

He looked at her puzzled. Eclair mentally slapped herself and realized that he never met Tweedledee and Tweedledum. She explained to him that they were GOTT ES Members and promised to introduce them to him when all of this is over. So with that in mind she went to Donner to see if it is ok. Suddenly the ground from behind her began to crumble and the Mobile Armor she thought that was destroyed is still alive. She didn't have time react as the robot raised it's right arm to crush them with it's fist. She is more than surprised that Jin suddenly appeared right in front of the robot and simply raised his right hand. The fist connected and the ground around him crumbled but he stopped it's attack with one arm no less! He then made a fist and an eerie blue glow appeared on the robot's arm before it suddenly exploded and come apart into a million pieces. She is even more dumbfounded that Aimee who seemed innocent and unassuming made a run at the robot disappeared and then reappeared right behind it. She looked in amazement that it had been cut horizontally from the waist down and it began to topple in one side. This was the same robot she tried her best to take down and it took these two mere seconds to dismantle it right before her eyes. If Jin is amazing all by himself then with Aimee as his partner would make them a force to be reckoned with; even more so than all of the S-class members combined. It's a good thing that they are on her side!

_The Mediean airspace_

Lumiere is not having a very good day at all. Not only is Eclair fighting for her life down on the ground without her, she has to take down a battle ship all by herself. Even with the help of the twins and _Artemis, _ her little group can't seem to make a dent out of it's armor. Not only that it they were running low on ammunition and their spirits seemed as depleted. Inspector Armblast is doing his part manning the guns the best he can.

"Where is Sinestra and Dextera_?" _she wondered out loud. With the way things are now, they will not last much longer.

"Lumiere, are you guys ok." Sinestra asked.

"Hopefully we didn't keep you guys waiting right?" added Dextera.

Lumiere felt relieved and felt so much better now that the two of them are here. With the two of them finally arriving, it shouldn't be a matter of time before this war is over. She then opened a communication to the Cheshire Cat to give the twins some good news.

"Well it's about damn time, what kept you anyway/" Tweedledee asked.

"Had a little trouble dropping what we were doing when Eclipse told us to come help, you know." Dextera said.

"So any ideas how were going to take that thing down?" Sinestra asked.

They didn't really have the time to discuss any plans when a huge positron beam nearly wiped them all out. The beam travelled several miles and exploded in the distance. It never seizes to amaze Lumiere how crafty the enemy really is.

"Ok so since when did re-con ships HAVE positron cannons?" Sinestra asked ironically

"Apparently right now. I would bet you that they overhauled and did some modifications of the original specifications. How they got the funding for all that tinkering is anyone's guess." Lumiere answered him.

"Hate to interrupt you and all but we have an even more bigger problem." Tweedledum said.

Thousands of what looked like drone craft began to emerge from the ship and started attacking them. They had to choice but to attack this new threat without some kind of plan.

They were actually doing really well but the battle has taken a toll on all of them. Just as everything seemed to hopeless, a huge beam made an arc towards the sky destroying most of the drones in one fell swoop. She saw Donner carrying Eclair and a woman she has not seen. It would seem she is the one who fired that high intensity shot.

"Lumiere, are you ok?" Jin asked.

Tears began welling up in her eyes. As she is more a reserved lady, she didn't jump up and down with happiness like a certain someone she knows. She is however very happy that he is alive and well.

"Jin I'm so glad you're here, I thought you were..."

"Dead...ya Eclair said the same thing. She look so adorable worrying about me that I think I'm gonna lose it if you cry your pretty eyes out on me too." he said with a grin.

Yes, that is the Jin that she knows, a big flirt and outrageous to booth. It's not surprising that with him here she felt this war IS over. With a few more introductions out of the way, they began to formulate a plan and then executed it as soon as they were able. Aimee went inside _Artemis_ as she volunteered to do all the dirty work. Eclair reluctantly went back to the La Muse while Jin asked permission to have Donner stay with him a while longer. The Cheshire Cat were to support _Artemis _while Lumiere and Tweedledee were to write a virus to take the it's nano shield down. The Centurion's job is to deliver the virus. Taking down the ship is up to Jin's discretion.

With everything in place, they began the plan immediately. Unfortunately, The Cheshire Cat got shot down by an errant laser beam. Jin without thinking asked Donner immediately to go the crashing ship. Doing what he has requested it sped up and caught up with the ship. Then the unthinkable happened. Jin jumped towards the the nose of the ship and as it hit the ground he landed feet first gouging huge furrows on the ground for several hundred feet before coming to a complete stop on a ravine. The twins who were a little shaken and surprised that they didn't crash was even more amazed when they felt that they were put down gently.

"You guys alright in there?" Jin asked worried.

"Yes were fine, thank you for saving our lives." Tweedledee said

"You welcome pretty lady!" Jin said. He looked up at the battle ship and glared at it. "You guys stay here, I will take care of this...this ENDS now!"

With that declaration, he got on Donner and it flew him towards the ship. He asked everyone to stay back except for _Artemis. _She asked Aimee to deliver the virus that Lumiere and Tweedledee wrote. Aimee who is on her way on top of the roof, understood the change of plans and making her preparations. When she was ready, she fired her arm cannon towards the battle ship and as the smoke cleared the nano shield went down. Jin asked Donner to transform and throw him towards the ship and it did as it was asked. Jin travelled at several hundred miles an hour hit the front of it punched through easily enough. As he sheared through inside a ship like a spear, he used his power to dismantle as much as he could as he shot through from the inside. Things were going very well when he realized that this thing had a nuclear power plant. That's when the whole ship exploded seemingly taking him with it. But an amazing thing happened, as it seemed that the whole explosion stopped and began to recede and get absorbed into a focal point which is Jin!

"_So this is the man that Eclair and Lumiere were glowingly talking about." _Tweedledee thought amazed.

As he absorbed the explosion he began to fall and crashed landed to the ground. Still showing no signs of damage he emerged from the crater. They landed immediately to see if he is alright. He told them to stay in their ships instead and call for help.

"I wouldn't come near me if I were you. I think I just absorbed enough radiation to make glowing mushrooms or something." Jin said nonchalantly. "Ah I see the Mediean and the Galactic Union troops are here. Better late than never I guess."

Suddenly he fell unconscious to the ground and he didn't know anything after that.

_Planet Aineiaes- Alpha Labs_

A week has passed since the events that took place in planet Mediea. The combined might of the GOTT, Galactic Union troops and Medeian military finally crushed the mercenary army. The nuclear disaster that happened on the secret facility has been contained and several groups of inspectors, investigators, and military are there now conducting an investigation in that area.

As for Eclipse's unauthorized offensive in the Mediean battlefield, Chevalier again covered for her and is actually interested in having Jin and Aimee work for GOTT full time. He is also considering Eclipse's request to form an independent organization that fits the jobs that Jin has been doing for her all this time. It's solves the jurisdiction problem as Jin's missions has nothing to do with GOTT business whatsoever.

Jin was carried inside a containment unit that kept the radiation from harming others. He was transported from Mediea to Aineiaes to recover. However, it didn't take long for his accelerated healing and a combination several therapies to expunge his body of the toxic radiation he absorbed. He actually recovered that very same day but Eclipse and several others including Eclair, Lumiere, and Aimee urged him to stay in containment for a little longer. With a little arm twisting and wheedling from all the women, Jin reluctantly agreed to stay inside to recover some more and for observation.

During that time, several of the ES Members came for a visit and wished him well and to recover quickly. Eclair and Lumiere visited as often as they could as soon as they gotten off their shift. Eclipse and Mercredi also visited and had some fresh flowers to decorate and brighten up his room. Aimee was there with him everyday keeping him company. In between her spending time with him and helping around in the lab with projects, it has been a long busy week for all of them.

Another person who often visits is Jenna as she is the one who is in charge of his recovery. With the long week ahead, they gotten to know each other a little better. In between his outrageous jokes and flirting, Jenna had fun going to work again and looked forward to visiting him. He always had that charm that she liked about him and it would be nice if this first step would be a stepping stone for something more perhaps? It didn't really take long as Jin suddenly asked her out again when he got out and she more than happily said "yes."

One week later, he finally got out and emerged from the containment unit. The first thing he did was to tell Jenna he is picking her up at 6 to go out as the have planned. Next, he called the Chief that he is coming in to turn in his report. He took his time walking towards the GOTT building which gave him time to think. Anyway, when he got in front of the doors and entered, he noticed that that Eclair and Lumiere were not at the reception desk as usual. He thought nothing of it, they must be off today or perhaps on a mission somewhere.As he went towards Eclipse's office he noticed that the building seems quiet for some reason. He arrived at the guards and showed his I.D. and let him enter. And as he entered he is showered with confetti and noise makers and he realized it some kind of party for him.

"Taadaa...And here comes the Hero of Mediea give it up for Jin everyone!" Eclair announced.

After that the celebration commenced. Jin is pleasantly surprised as he knew Eclair and Lumiere were the ones who put this party in the last minute as he didn't really bother telling anyone that he just got out. As he talked with several ES Members who were there and ate the food that was served. He reluctantly had to leave so that he can turn in his report to Eclipse. When he found her, she signaled to go outside the office for a little bit and when they were alone he gave his report to her and she read it.

"I see, so this Aimee is the one they were after." Eclipse began

"Ya, I think that the little mercenary fiasco was actually a decoy so everybody was too dealing with them while a team tried to recover her."

"But for what purpose though, she is only an android. Why would anybody want to bother throwing their resources to recover a robot?"

"For now even I don't know that. But I would surmise it's to possess her immense power. My report confirms what she is capable of and maybe even more."

"I see. Where is Aimee now? I don't feel comfortable having a weapon of mass destruction walking around you know." Eclipse said worried.

"Chief relax, I'll keep an eye on her. In fact, since you insist that I should have a partner, why not let her be mine. I think she took a liking to me and she trusts me. Besides if I'm going to partner up with anybody it would be someone whom I trust and who can held their own in a fight and trust me she's really good at the fighting part. In a way it sort of solves the partner and guard robot question right?" Jin said.

"So be it, I wouldn't trust anybody but you taking care of her anyway." After several seconds. "Was there anything else, you seem bothered by something."

"Ya, several of the computers I hacked mentioned a word. Does the Inner Society mean anything to you?"

"No, I never heard of them. Although they sound familiar somehow. Are they connected to all of this somehow?" Eclipse asked.

"I don't know yet. If you have time can you have someone look in on it. It would be probably helpful to us some how if we know a bit more."

"I'll have Mercredi look in on it tomorrow." she paused. "And where are you going?"

"I got a date actually, so can you please tell everyone that I had to go. I don't have the stomach to suffer Eclair's wrath for ditching the party."

"So you have me suffer her wrath instead?" Eclipse sighed. "Go and a have fun. If you weren't my one of my favorite agents..."

"Thanks chief. I owe you one and you're actually a pretty swell boss and really sexy too." Jin said.

"Behave young man and go. NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!"

_Planet Aineiaes-unknown_

_A hooded figure waited patiently for the recovery team to arrive. He is several hundred feet underground in the Society's main base. Although the plan to recover project Omega was a dismal failure, all is not lost. The data recovered from the battle in Mediea is invaluable. It is only a matter of time before, they have the capability to stop this stranger that has been interfering with their plans to rule this Galaxy. _

_The huge door opened and a truck came in and parked not far from him. Several people came down and started unloading what looked like stasis chambers and in them people were in some kind of suspended animation. As the mysterious man looked on and followed the people to his lab. The helpers put them upright right next to other units of the same type in which they too have individuals sleeping peacefully. He admired this collection as they will be the key to the hopes and dreams the Society has planned for so long...it is only a matter of time..._

to be continued...

A/N- Finally that Mediean story arc is finished. Geez luis and to think that was just the first episode in the anime. Anyway thank you, thank you for the reviews it's really inspiring to me. And since I got my mac and I actually have time to write I won't make you guys wait for several years for a new chapter. It's only the beginning folks before the next story arc begins and I can't wait to write it...Anyway as usual I don't own Kiddy Grade but I own my characters ya...So until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

_Planet Aineiaes-GOTT headquarters-the training room_

Eclair barely dodged the ultra high powered positron beam that came careening towards her. She looks back relieved that she is safe for a moment but is somewhat surprised that the super laser decimated a whole city block into nothing but a huge crater in the ground. If she made an error and dodged .001 seconds later than she did, she would have "lost" and if this was real life she would have died a very quick and painless death as the beam would have disintegrated and dismantled her to the last atom. But as of right now this "fight" she is in now is only an exercise and a simulation. Even then, her pride would not be able to take it if she lost; especially right in front of her peers, right in front of Lumiere, and most importantly right in front of Jin. Actually her pride would hurt even more if she lost to an android of all things.

This android is so amazing! Not only is she so strong and so fast, she also have superior firepower as well. Unlike modern humanoid robots whom she could probably flatten in heaps of scrap metal in seconds; this android however is as smart and as devilishly devious as a real human would be. That is maybe why Eclair is so confused and in disarray it is because her sparring partner can almost perfectly simulate human sensibilities like intelligence, decision making, and or not Aimee understands the concept of these complicated human characteristics is up in the air, but if she does not adjust and stop underestimating her opponent; she will lose and losing is not an option.

Aimee is amazed how quickly her opponent reacted and is impressed how she narrowly dodged her attack. Analyzing her movements and gleaning a replay of what she has done up to this point, she deduces that Ms. Eclair is perhaps as fast if not as strong as master. Even though she has yet to have a friendly spar with him (which she would love to do someday if he would let her), she knows that if Eclair is up to her master's level of power then she is not an opponent that she can easily defeat nor to be taken lightly. Aimee also knows that she is not fighting at full capacity and she does not understand why she is holding back. Is it not a warrior's duty to demolish and crush their enemies? But that is an ancient protocol that has been hardwired into her being as a weapon after all. These are modern times and she is sure that master will not tolerate such outdated ways of doing things. Only one thing matters to Aimee is to "defeat" Ms. Eclair so that he master will know how strong she is and how useful she is to him that is all there is to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_GOTT simulation chamber- 15 minutes ago_

"Alright ladies, remember this is a little friendly match. This little exercise will gauge your abilities Aimee so that we can better coordinate and work in sync with each other when we deploy for missions. Eclair thank you for agreeing to participate in this little experiment of mine. I owe you lunch or something, is that cool?" Jin asked her.

"Oh you owe me more than lunch mister. I think lunch for a week is fair, don't you?" Eclair said "And it better be at the really good restaurants too, no cheap stuff for this girl!"

"Ok fine, lunch for a week and no cheap restaurants either. Jin sighed. "You drive a hard bargain, were you a sales person in a former life by any chance?"

"That is a secret you may never know!" Eclair said playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"Funny, well ladies are you ready?"

"Yes master, I will do my best for you" Aimee said matter of fact

"Sure, might as well get it over with." Eclair said nonchalantly.

The three of them were in the training room at GOTT headquarters. The exercise that Jin is conducting with Eclair and Aimee had a two fold purpose. One is to gauge both of their powers in a relaxed and controlled setting. Aimee did wonderfully in the Medeian incident but he felt that was only a fraction of what she can really do. Her battle program seems to be working fine but he needed to make sure that there were no bugs in her programming when she first awaken as that little problem would jeopardize the mission they were doing at the time, as well as endangering her life and others as well. If anything, he can tweak that program a little bit so that it maximizes her efficiency in battle.

While he's at it he might as well observe Eclair capabilities as well because she is an enigma to him. The video he watched on her "rampage" at Mediea is really a surprise to him. From the looks of things, she might even rival him when it came to strength and speed but he knows that she too have hidden powers that she herself is not aware of. In fact, come to think of it, he didn't really know about her that much at all. Oh, he's been hearing a lot of rumors that she and her partner Lumiere has lived for a very long time and that they were very powerful in their own right, that they were a couple of G-class operatives like him. Whether those rumors are true or not, it doesn't really matter to him, she is a fellow ES member and he has a responsibility to her to protect and support the two of them. Is it not what team mates usually do?

With that being said, the second reason why he is conducting this experiment is connected to the first, if he knows how their powers work then he could better utilize their abilities to adapt to the ever changing situations on missions. If he understands them they could better coordinate tactics and at the same time it would increase their comradeship while they're at it. Better to work with people he could actually stand and looking forward to go to work to is always a plus in his book. Besides he does love working with them because one may never know what crazy stuff would happen when it comes to those two.

"_Enough of the thinking, I got a fight to referee after all." _

All though he didn't want to think about it, but he had a nagging feeling that there was something bad going to happen_..._

_Planet Aineiaes-location unknown _

A man slept in a stasis chamber, floating on a bath of amino fluid. The scientists that were working around the lab were scrambling here and there busy with their tasks at hand. The dozens of computers surrounding the area had various simulations and data displayed on their screens. To an observer, one might think that with all the chaos going on nothing will get accomplished but that seemed moot as the preparations for some kind of experiment is underway and running as scheduled.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir everything is nominal and all the preparations for the experiment is complete." one of the scientists said. "We're only waiting for your command to start."

"Do it!"

"You heard the man, start the experiment!"

A scientist by the computer entered all the necessary codes and pressed enter. A huge surge of energy pumped through a thick cable on the roof and made it's way towards the stasis chamber. The fluid contained in the chamber started to glow an eerie red color. The man inside at first was still but then he began to shake violently as the intense energy courses through his body. But something went horribly wrong.

"What is happening!"

"Sir it seemed that the unit's A.I. has activated and is rapidly absorbing the energy that we've been trying to revive it. If this keeps up it's going to suck out the power grid dry!"

But it went even further than that. The man's hunger for power not only bled the facility's dry; it actually found it's way to the city's main grid and starting absorbing that. It absorbed enough energy that it actually caused a blackout of half the city and the power wasn't restored until 3 hours later. Regardless the sudden energy spike in the stasis chamber caused the capsule to explode and the man landed smoothly on his feet. The man stood about 6 ft 5 in. and weight about 280 pounds. He had brown hair which his right hand immediately styled into a spike. His brown expressionless eyes looked lifeless and his demeanor cold. He had an

impressive and massive build. He also had the greek symbol (alpha) tattooed on the side of his right temple. He stood still absorbing his surroundings.

"How do you feel Alpha?"

"Never better doctor, I never felt so wonderful to be alive!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_GOTT simulation chamber._

The exercise was not going to well for Eclair. No matter what she did it seemed that Aimee is outsmarting and outmaneuvering her in each and every turn. Not only that, she has yet to score a decisive hit that would win her this contest and win herself some free food for a week. But she mustn't get distracted about that at a time like this. Case in point, Aimee appeared behind her suddenly and hit her from behind. To late to dodge, Eclair flew about 40 feet before she crashed into a small building and leveling it to the ground. Perhaps it was a good thing that she is wearing her newly improved nano mist shield; if she weren't it would not have been a very pretty sight. She looked at the power indicator of her shield and it says that it was already down to 30 percent and that was only one hit! Desperate for anything to win this fight she began remember unpleasant events in the past and she began to see a doppleganger of herself....

"_**Pathetic, in the old days I would have beaten this little doll in pieces in mere seconds!"**_

"_It's not like that, this is only an exercise, it doesn't mean anything!" _Eclair said weakly.

"_**If it doesn't mean anything why is that little doll beating you, stop screwing around and crush her already!"**_

"_But I don't need to do that she is on my side. I don't need to use it just to beat her, I can do it all on my on!" _

"_**And you're doing a good job getting your ass beaten that's what it looks like to me!"**_

"_No you'll see!"_

Eclair got up and made a b-line for Aimee using bursts of speed here and there and at the last moment "disappeared" and punched her as hard as she could. When the punch connected, the enormous shock wave from the blow shattered every glass window in the area. For the first time in this entire simulation, she has scored a clean hit. Sensing she has the upper hand Eclair pressed her advantage. With great feats of strength, she grabbed two cars with each hand, lifted them and slapped them together while Aimee is reeling. When the two cars met an enormous explosion rocked the street and Eclair gracefully somersaulted away from the explosion.

"_So what did I tell you I told you I don't need to use it. I can beat her as I am now!"_

"_**Don't congratulate yourself just yet because it is not over yet!"**_

Indeed as the smoke cleared, Aimee stood still in the middle of the blaze. Her clothes were in tatters but otherwise she is undamaged from her earlier attack. Making a b-line for her again Eclair this time "disappeared" and suddenly "appeared" behind Aimee. But before she could hit her; Aimee herself "disappeared" and by the time Eclair knew what happened she finds herself flying again and crashing into another building.

"_**Tsk tsk...so disgusting. Don't you see that you cannot beat her as you are? Do you want to get beaten by this doll?"**_

"_No not really."_

"_**Then what are you waiting for, till you get yourself killed, is that it?"**_

"_FINE, I get it already!"_

Eclair who could hardly stand up slowly and painfully stood up and gathered the long forgotten power she didn't want to use. The past was something she didn't want to repeat or rather don't want to remember. But it seemed that in this situation, she would have to make use of it again if only for a fleeting moment.

"_I hope 30 percent is enough to defeat her!"_

"_**So conservative my dearest but we shall see if that is enough!"**_

"_Yes we shall see!"_

With that said an explosion of raw energy emanated from Eclair. The power of the explosion blew debris, cracked the face of nearby buildings, scorched anything that is nearby her very vicinity. When her transformation is complete she is surrounded by a purple glow that faded as soon as it appeared. She then "disappeared" and traversed Aimee's position instantaneously and punched her so hard she flew at an alarming speed crashing through cars, went through several buildings and finally leveling a building. Still, when Aimee emerged she is undamaged but a slight change can be seen of her appearance. The only difference is that her normally beautiful green eyes are glowing a menacing red.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aimee's perspective_

What seemed to be a friendly exercise turned to an all out war. At first she had the upper hand despite the fact that her opponent has been actively fighting and making use of her gifts more often than she did. However, Aimee is a weapon of war and as such, she is suitably designed and programmed to fight. But now everything is quite different. Somehow, Ms. Eclair has tapped into a power she does not understand. So her analysis of her is correct, her opponent was holding back until now. And from the looks of things the real fight starts from here on out. But Aimee herself is also holding back and is only using a rudimentary battle program that she uses most of the time when fighting heavily armed and armored opponents. It would seem that this program is useless against Ms. Eclair as her power considerably and exponentially skyrocketed and it could not adapt to such changes. So she had no choice but to switch to an appropriate program that would match what Ms. Eclair can dish out.

"_Initializing Program Omega, all systems nominal and ready for conversion."_

Aimee emerged from the decimated building with her program running. The only indication that it is running at all is that her eye color changed from green to red. Aimee has not used this program since the war began and even then this is only a mere fraction on what she used during that time. It would seemed overkill to her using her full time war readiness on one opponent but she realized that Ms Eclair is no ordinary human. Better to even the odds and assure herself that victory. She is sure master will forgive her for "cheating" and roughing Ms Eclair a little bit. This is a very friendly match after all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Jin had no idea what the hell happened because suddenly Eclair and Aimee for some unknown reason just decided to toss the "friendly" part of the the match and decided to beat the tar out of each other. It would seem that they transformed into an entirely different persona which increased their power tremendously. At least he correctly guessed that both of them were holding back. But they actually took this whole thing seriously and that was not the point of the whole thing and it completely defeats the purpose if one of them get seriously injured or killed for that matter. But you may never know with those two.

Jin could have stopped the brawl before it escalated even further to a full scale war but he is mesmerized by the sight that he saw. From the looks of things, they are evenly matched as Eclair and Aimee tore the simulated city into rubble. Each hit that connected produced a powerful shock wave that could be felt by even those outside the GOTT building and even as far as the outskirts of the city. They were also fighting at a speed that no ordinary human would hope to match as they seem to appear and disappear as if blinking in and out of existence.

He saw Aimee level and shatter an entire 20 story building with a devastating right hand but Eclair who seemed aware of her surroundings, dodged and disappeared only to appear somewhere else. As a counter attack she motioned her right hand in an up sweep motion and a wave of energy gouged huge chunks of earth as it made it's way toward Aimee. Aimee jumped and easily cleared over 100 ft. and at the same time an eerie glow began to gather at the tip of her transformed hand and simultaneously fired a devastating positron beam at Eclair. Before the beam hit, Eclair simply raised her hand to put up a force field strong enough to deflect most of the attack away from her. When the beam did hit, the area within a 10 mile radius was atomized but Eclair is unharmed. She is only standing on a very small chunk of what was the street 5 seconds ago. As Aimee landed she didn't anticipate Eclair traverse 3 miles in mere seconds and is waiting for her to land and gave her a devastating left hand that shook the simulated city to it's very foundations and Aimee flew through several buildings and finally leveling yet another building. But suddenly the ground began to shake and something moved from under the earth where Eclair landed. Suspicious of this activity, she jumped high up into the sky but she didn't anticipate that the android has already out jumped her and before Eclair knows it she got hit by a powerful kick that sent her careening towards the street. The impact had enough power in it that it created a 50 crater that is perhaps 17 feet deep. It also took a few buildings with it as they all fall to the ground. Eclair slowly climbed up the crater as Aimee landed a few miles away.

Then perhaps sensing that they really couldn't have an advantage over the other they began to gather all the energy they could muster to bet it all in this last attack. The area around Eclair began to shake as the glow in Aimee's arm cannon grew ever brighter. Jin who so far didn't lift a finger decided that this has gone far enough. Too late to stop them now and to be able to save both of them without so much as a scorched hair on their heads, he decided to briefly use more power than he is currently using, he only needs a quick burst and no one would probably know the difference. He sees that the girls are about ready to fire and a split second later they did. A huge wall of energy zig zagged towards Aimee and the biggest positron beam output that she has ever fired came at a blinding speed towards Eclair.

With just a burst of 50 percent, time and everything else seemed to slow to a amazing lightning speed, he intercepted Eclair's attack towards Aimee, used his Transmutation power to raise a huge wall of earth to slow down and disperse the energy wall and at the same time scooped up Aimee and carried all 467 pounds of her towards on top of building to the left her there. He then sped up to intercept the positron beam heading towards Eclair and literally stepped in front of it and for a lack of a better term "caught" the beam with his right hand. Jin didn't anticipate the power of this beam and he began to get pushed towards Eclair while his feet gouged large chunks of earth trying to stop it. He then used his power to "solidify" the air around the beam and when he is satisfied that it's good enough and a few feet before he could actually touch Eclair, he punched the beam and changed it's course towards the right and it travelled for a few feet before it took out 1/4 of the city. All of that happened in a mere 5 seconds!

Eclair who thought that she was done for is thankful that she is alive. She realized that jaw is agape with amazement because of the unbelievable thing that she just saw. She thought that the android is amazing but in the end Jin who always has a surprise up his sleeve is the most incredible. Not only did he stopped both of their attacks effectively he somehow saved both of them almost simultaneously. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't witnessed it first hand. He is just simply and truly amazing!

Aimee who jumped down and is walking towards master and Ms. Eclair. She is still reviewing what happened in slow motion. If she is a human at this moment, she would be stupefied, yes that would be the appropriate word. Somehow master gather enough power to stop her and Ms. Eclair's attacks simultaneously and yet be able to save both of them without breaking stride. She estimated that to be able cover that much ground in what she counted as 4.982345 seconds he would have to be going at about Mach 10! She will later fully analyze the phenomenon that seems to manifest whenever master uses his powers. Now she sees her master in a different new light and her estimation of him has significantly been altered. Not only is master so much stronger than she has first meet him but she definitely knows that was only an inkling of what he can truly do. She is so proud to be in this era alive and even more honored to serve a master who is so strong!

When Jin powered down to his normal level, he blew a sigh of relief. Releasing that much power without warning worn him out as he is not use to such a huge power surge. It would have been better to increase it incrementally but he was in an emergency and it can't be helped. Good thing it worked out this time but he realized that he may come to a time when he needs a lot of power really quickly and he may have to address that issue on how to solve it at a later time. He turned around to see if Eclair is alright but before he could give her a hand to get her off her feet, he almost fell down to the ground when Aimee tried to gang tackle him for a hug.

"That was soooo amazing master, how did you do that?" she asked with wonder.

"Trade secret my dearest and what did I tell you about calling me by name?"

"Yes mast...er..Jin but master I can't help it that was sooo cool!" Aimee said giddily

"Ya Jin how did you do that I saw it first hand but I couldn't believe it myself." Eclair added

"Ssshhhh, that little demo was just for GOTT eyes only...Wouldn't want the entire Galaxy know and tip off the bad guys now right?" Jin said slyly. "Anyway are you girls alright, no injuries or anything like that I should know about?"

"All systems are checked and running nominal." Aimee reported.

"I'm fine just a little tired....and you do know that you actually owe me lunch for 2 weeks for making me go through the ringer like that!" Eclair said

"Aww damn and I thought you forgot all about that...fine 2 weeks it is. A gentleman does not go back on his word after all." Jin answered her. "And remind me not to piss you girls off while your at it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The audience watching the exercise were awestruck to say the least. Lumiere who knew about the exercise because Jin approached her so she can help with the logistics and data gathering, finally blew a sigh of relief. She didn't realize that she was sitting on edge, almost tearing the hand rests off her seats, and flinching with every punch that landed and every time Eclair flew, struck, and go through buildings, plow through cars, and turn the street to pepperoni pizza. She is thankful that no one got hurt and as an added bonus she is able to gather all this valuable data that she is gleaning on her screen. One, thing that she learned from all this though is that Jin, Aimee, and Eclair are the most powerful agents the GOTT has hired perhaps in it's entire history. The amazing display of power that she has witnessed very much defies logic and pretty much everything that makes sense. Even more disconcerting, she is wondering if Eclair has "awakened." again. But as she observes her talking to Jin and Aimee as they make they exit the room, Eclair seemed to have gone back to normal. At least she seem to be her usual goofy self. She's just going to have to observe her for a few days just in case something went amiss...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tweedledee and her brother so happened to walk in on Lumiere working on the simulation and gathering data for a mock battle of some kind. She didn't know that this exercise is going on and out of curiosity she stayed and watched along with Lumiere and almost all the ES members except for Alv and Dvergr. Which is fine with her because there were no love loss between her and those two, especially Alv who almost always manages to tweak the hell out of her nerves! Anyway it would seem everything is in order and then the match begins...

After fifteen minutes of anxious anticipation, sitting on the edge of her seat, and hair biting from an amazing match. She leaned back on her seat exhausted from it all...her mind trying to piece together what happened down there. Perhaps even more disturbing, she is wondering if Eclair manages to accidentally "awakened" again. That is not a good sign, because the chief, herself, and Lumiere had worked so hard to spare Eclair the burden of her powers and a past full of memories that quite frankly Tweedledee would rather have her not remember. She looked at Lumiere and asked her.

"Do you think she has awakened?"

"No, I don't think so. If I know Eclair, the abilities that she used did not even come close to her full power. So the mental blocks are perhaps still intact." Lumiere answered her.

"So if she didn't awaken, how come she is able to use some of those abilities as if she is using the full extent of her power?"

"If I can hazard a guess, it would seemed that she has partially awakened. It explains her sudden proficiency of that level of power. But as you can see, Eclair seemed to have gone back to normal which proves that the mental blocks are still there although I doubt that they will hold for long. Of course I could be all wrong though."

"We can't let her awaken Lumiere, we have worked so hard to keep her peace of mind."

"I know, I know..."

"Keep an eye on her will you. I'll just keep this between you and me. The others seem to be unaware of what happened and it should be kept that way." Tweedledee said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin walked out the GOTT building heading towards the heart of the city. He promised Jenna to meet her at the restaurant at 6 that evening. With all the data crunching done and filing the it for later study, he took a shower and got dressed for his date. Actually he is looking forward to this all day. Not that he does not enjoy his GOTT family's company and he does but it's nice to have a normal conversation and just do normal things with someone without ever talking about powers, GOTT politics, and going through several walls and leveling entire buildings. In fact, he's been seeing Jenna for almost a month and he's sure she's having fun with him around and he knows he's having fun. He also knows how she feels about him and he knows he likes her too. Hell he might as well ask her out for real while he's at it and see where this relationship thing goes right? He's sure that it wouldn't hurt to give it a try and if it didn't work out he's sure that they will still be good friends...at least he hopes so.

Having decided to finally make it official, he suddenly got nervous when he saw the restaurant. He looked around to see if she arrived yet and then he saw her sitting outside waiting for him. When she saw him, she waved to him to come on over. When he got there, she stood up gave him a hug and sat down on her seat. She looked especially radiant today, her blond hair upswept and she had light make up on. He always did admire the fact that she looks beautiful without make up and when she did wear it, it just takes his breathe away. To top it all of she is wearing a sexy crimson spring dress that had a plunging neckline which accentuated her ample bosom and it also outlined the curves of her sexy figure.

"Hey sexy lady, how you doing?"

"Well, I'm fine now that you're here. So how did the exercise thing go anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Went very well actually. That was probably the biggest unofficial cat fight I've ever seen. Never thought those two girls would go at it like they did. Anyway that sort of helped me a lot so I can plan accordingly."

"Oh when it comes to cat fights don't mess with two ladies fighting, you'll just become a casualty of war!" Jenna laughed.

"Funny you said that coz I almost bit the dust when they started to take it a little too seriously."

And so it the evening went, they ate dinner, drank a little wine and had fun joking and having a conversation which he enjoyed very much. If this wasn't the perfect time to tell her then nothing will. So it's now or never.

"Hey Jen, I need to talk to you about uh something."

"So what's on your mind handsome?" Jenna teased.

"Well let's see, we've seeing each other for about a month now and I think you and I are having lots of fun right?"

"Yes sir, yes I am. In fact I'm having so much fun I hope it lasts forever!"

Encouraged that the conversation is going well he continued...

"Well anyway I know I like you and I know you like me...."

"Yes I do, I'm really attracted to you a lot..."

"Well that's a good thing to know. So I'm wondering...."

"Yes, do go on..." Jenna insisted.

"I'm wondering that since we're having fun and both our feelings are mutual...I am wondering if you could be my girlfriend...." Jin said nervously "_There I said it dammit!"_

"_YES!!" _Jenna thought. "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend!"

"I mean if not then being friends is ok too.....uh what?"

"I SAID YES!"

"Oh damn, that went very well..."

"It's about time too. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me!" Jenna pouted.

"I'm sorry...I just realized it recently so I hope you'll forgive me. Well anyway I guess we should make it official huh?"

"Yes let's do that!"

And they kissed for a very long time....

The new couple walked the street hand in hand reveling in each others company. They were on their way towards Jenna's apartment. It is 11 p.m. As they walked they talked.

"Hey honey, why don't you go with me this weekend to this conference on Planet Silas. I'm suppose to make a presentation there. After that I'm going to stay for a week for vacation because you do know that Silas is a resort planet right? Come on I don't want to go to that conference alone and you know you want to see me in a bikini and don't you lie about it!"

"Ok you're right you sold me on the bikini thing. I think it's about time I take a vacation anyway." Jin said.

"And besides that it will be fun and it will be great way to know each other a little better!"

"Ya I guess I'll call Eclipse...."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_GOTT Building-Eclipse's office _

Eclipse is in her office working unusually late. She is typing on her computer when Mercredi announced that Eclair and Lumiere have arrived and is waiting for her to let them in.

When the two of them went into her office, she went to the point quickly and started to brief them immediately. She showed them what seemed to be a vial of green liquid of some kind.

"This ladies is what the street officially calls Juice." Eclipsed explained. "It has been flooding the streets of the city for months now and it is use is spreading even beyond this planet."

"What does it exactly do, chief?" Lumiere asked curiously.

"It would better to show you than to explain."

A screen popped out in the air and played a video. In it, they saw a man inject Juice into his left arm. Lumiere gasped in surprise when the man's muscles swelled almost 4 times it's original size. With veins popping up and muscles thick as wire cables, the man kept growing until the process stopped. He then took several pieces of steel rods about 7 inches in circumference put them together and bend all of them into a pretzel with ease. Then several

men with started beating him with all kinds of things, bats, steel poles and even razor sharp swords all of them rendered broken and bent and the man didn't register any damage at all. Then they saw an automated car which sped at him at 125 mph and when the car hit, it was nothing more than a mess of crumpled steel and parts as he withstood the impact without flinching.

"As you can see it is a powerful steroid that increases muscle mass and it would seem to also grant the user with unusual powers."

"Increased strength, durability, and power. Chief do you know what happens when the user overdoses? Lumiere asked.

"Actually we don't know at this time and that's why I want you girls to put a stop to this. Your mission is to find out where they make it, their distribution routes, the people who sponsor this etc.....

Suddenly her phone rang and on the caller I.D. is Jin's name....

"I"m sorry ladies but I have to take this call, if you will excuse me. Hello?"

"Sorry to interrupt but how is my favorite boss in the world doing?" Jin grinned on the screen.

"Well good evening and what may I ask are you calling me this late at night?"

"Actually Chief I'm wondering if I could take that vacation that you'd been pestering to go on the past several days."

"Oh, and why did you change your mind so suddenly?" Eclipse asked raising her brow.

"Nothing, just thought I take you on that offer that's all...."

"And....spit it out young man!"

"Well uh my girlfriend invited me to go on vacation with her...." Jin mumbled.

"What..."

"I said my girlfriend invited me to go on vacation with her."

"Well why didn't you say so. So you finally made your move I'm so proud of you and congratulations!"

"Thanks chief, so is it cool if I go."

"Yes, as I said all along with all the good work you have been doing you deserve a reward. So how long will you be gone?"

"Well the conference on Silas starts this weekend and after that we were going to stay for a week."

"I see..."

"Chief is there something wrong?"

"No, no you have fun and when you get back I have a mission for you."

"Sure thing and thanks a million Chief I owe you one! And did I ever tell you how you're my favorite boss lately!" Jin said jokingly.

"A million times actually but it never hurts for me to hear it now and again! Now shoo young man I'm in a middle of a briefing!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Eclipse can't help but smile. Ever since Jin has joined up with the organization, it's been a fun nonstop ride ever since. For a stranger who's been alone for so long to finally fit in the scheme of things, that was a surprise to her. He also has been working very hard, never complaining about the dangerous missions she's been giving him and always follows through in the end. With all the impossible things that he has accomplished and all the hard work that he has done for this Galaxy, does he not deserve a little bit of happiness?

It's nice that he actually had the courage to finally confess to that girl he's seeing for what about a month now. God knows he's been in her office a lot talking her ear off how wonderful this girl is to her. It validates her somewhat that he actually listened to her, took his time and then made his move when the time is right. It sort of brings a tear to her eye really....

"_My they all grow so fast....."_

Remembering that she is in a briefing with Eclair and Lumiere she continued before Jin interrupted them. However, the two of them had that mischievous look on their faces and had other ideas.

"So who was that Chief?" Eclair asked.

"Oh just Jin suddenly deciding to go on that vacation I've been telling him to go on."

"Oh that's good, he has been working hard lately. I think he deserves a little R&R." Lumiere said. "Although I could have sworn you said that he is going with someone...."

"Really, I didn't think Jin knew anyone in this city but us. SO who is it Chief, do you know?" Eclair asked inquiringly

"Well we're probably not go anywhere until your curiosity is satisfied. So if you must know, Jin and his girlfriend are going on vacation." Eclipsed answered her

"Oh I see.....WHAT!"

"Like I said, he and the girlfriend are going on vacation....TOGETHER."

"Oh so he finally confessed to that girl huh, chief. I'm so glad, he was so excited this morning when he told me he was going to tell her!" Lumiere said dreamily.

"Wait how come you guys know but I don't!"

"Well he tried to talk to you but you were very busy and the advice you gave him quite frankly wouldn't have worked out, you goof ball." Lumiere answered

Before any of this go way off tangent than it already did, Eclipse quickly sheep herded the conversation to the mission.

"Alright ladies, enough gossip. What Jin does with his private life is his business. Now shall we get back to the business at hand?"

"Sure I guess...still."

"As I was saying before we got interrupted; I have a mission for you to stop the spread of this drug all over the galaxy."

"So where do we even start? Does intelligence know where the drug came from?" Lumiere asked.

"It would seem that the ingredients came from this planet's tropical region. Not only that I heard it's a popular resort planet as well."

"Hey isn't that what I think it is..." Eclair said.

"Yes Eclair, this is planet Silas, the same planet that Jin is going on vacation on...."

to be continued......

A/N Alright another chapter done....Sorry if it took too long...I was trying to put this story in one chapter but for some reason I got carried away with the fight and all...And as for the romance part you're gonna have to bear with me...I'm new to all that stuff....Do Read and Review and make suggestions on how to make that part of the story even better...I better brush up and watch more shoujo huh....heh...Anyway everything is going according to the outline (at least in my head)....expect to see more action, a little comedy, Eclair cosplaying and the requisite beach episode....oh my...Oh and as usual don't sew coz I don't own any of this stuff except for my characters ya


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Eclair and Lumiere showed themselves out of Eclipse's office to prepare for their mission on Planet Silas; they were more than surprised that Aimee is waiting for them outside not far away from the office doors. The green eyed and beautiful android sees them and waves in greeting. She then walked up to them and said some pleasantries and true to her nature as she didn't mince her words and got strait to the point....

"Ms. Eclair, Ms. Lumiere I want to assist you on your latest mission on Silas, will you have room for me in your ship? she said matter of fact. "Or perhaps shall I take _Artemis _so as it won't be inconvenient for the both of you?"

"Uh, how did you know we were going there Aimee?" Lumiere asked .

"Oh let's just say that I have very good hearing that's all." Aimee smiled at them.

"That's going to be a little problematic though."

"Oh and why do you say that, Ms. Lumiere."

"Well, I think the Chief might have to approve your involvement first."

"I see so shall I ask for her approval?" Aimee said puzzled. "Rather inconvenient but it cannot be helped..."

Aimee then bowed to the both of them and went strait for Eclipse's office. She entered and disappeared into the room. Five minutes later, she emerged with a positively radiant smile on her lips. It would seem that she would burst with excitement and would jump for joy but she contained herself as she thought her master would not approve of her behaving in a childish and unrefined manner.

"It would seem that Chief Eclipse has approved of my involvement in this mission." she told them.

A window popped out of nowhere and appeared before the 3 of them. It is Eclipse confirming and approving Aimee's involvement in the case. She then asked the two E.S. members to accommodate the android and her equipment, should the need arise of course, and give her a ride with them to the planet.

"Besides, I think this would be a very convenient way to train her our methods of operation and to further observe her to better utilize her specialties and capabilities."

"I understand Chief, so what is her role exactly?" Lumiere asked.

"For the first phase of the mission she is to be your eyes and ears only." Eclipse told her. "If she deems it necessary I authorize her to follow strict protocol and if she feels that she and the both of you are in danger then she can unleash her power and defend the two of you and herself from hostile forces. I am giving her some room to make the appropriate decisions based on the situation."

"Understood, ma'am, I am to follow GOTT protocol and only use force if I deemed it necessary and if myself and my companions are in danger." Aimee repeated.

"Very good, now go home and get some rest." Eclipse told them. "From what I understand, the journey to Silas will be a long one. I want you girls to be ready when you'll get there. Good luck and report to me when you find something."

"Will do chief...." Eclair saluted. "Umm one more thing though, let's just say that we encounter Jin along the way and ask him for his assistance. Would he comply with that request?"

"Well he is on vacation and perhaps the last thing he wants to see is people from work he sees everyday!" Eclipse began to say. "Eclair WHAT are you implying?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know that's all...."

"NO, Eclair you are to leave those two alone do you hear me!" Eclipse said to her.

"What it's not like I'm forcing him to help us or anything but if it so happened that we got ourselves in a little bind I'm just wondering if he would be willing to help us that's all!"

"Well, that's up to him now..." Eclipse sighed. "Anyway try NOT to ruin his vacation....I have a mission for him when he gets back and I need him refreshed and ready when that time comes, please!"

"Yes of course Chief I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Anyway, you ladies get going and prepare for tomorrow, dismissed."

The 3 of them saluted and the screen in front of them disappeared. They walked silently through the empty corridors of the building. They didn't really say much to each other. Whether or not they were concentrating on the mission at hand or they were thinking of something else entirely is rather moot. However, the silence that permeated the halls didn't really last long...

"So Aimee, why did you decide to come with us anyway?" Eclair asked the android.

"I have been a weapon of war for centuries and I have done unspeakable things in my time during the past wars." Aimee began. "I was nothing more than a killing machine but he changed all that because he saved my life and it is my solemn duty to give him my absolute loyalty and to protect his life. His continuing good health and well being has given me a purpose to my otherwise empty existence. So you see Miss Eclair I do not go because someone told me or forced me to go on this mission. I go of my own free will and because I want to go.

"Alright, I guess I can't argue with that...."

"Besides, are you not curious as to whom my master has chosen to be his girlfriend?" Aimee asked her. "You don't have to deny it or lie to me Miss Eclair, as I said earlier I have very good hearing and your pulse had just risen to 125 beats a second about a 1 min 45 seconds ago!"

"I don't know about you Eclair but I think she got you good!" Lumiere said laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny...." Eclair said blushing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Planet Aineiaes-the next day_

Jin didn't get any sleep last night as he was just too excited and restless, tossing and turning in bed. As soon as he finally nodded off and fallen asleep, his alarm clock went off at 6 am. Having not gotten any sleep and not being a morning person at all; he ended up crushing the alarm clock and almost pulverized the cabinet with it but he remembered at the last moment and stopped short of smashing it to pieces and perhaps damaging his floor as well! Grumbling, he got up took a shower to wake him up and looked to see if he needed anything else as he packed everything last night. Satisfied that he isn't missing anything except that he noticed his suit hanging and for some reason or another he packed it in with the rest of his belongings. Once out of the shower, he got dressed and is about to call Jenna to see if she is ready but his phone rang and apparently she is probably thinking the same thing but she beat him to it!

"Hey sexy how you doin this fine and lovely morning?" Jin asked.

"Honey, isn't it too early for you to start flirting at 6 in the morning?" Jenna answered with a wry smile.

"Nah I hardly think so!" he answered. "It's never too early for me when my only aim in life is to please you!"

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!"

"Ya of course I'm so sweet I'll give you gingivitis!"

On the other line Jenna couldn't stop laughing. She finds herself looking forward to seeing him and talking to him. She finds that it is always an adventure whenever they are together and the outrageous things that comes right out of his mouth is down right hilarious. Their conversations are always one of the things she looks forward to whenever they went out on a date and it's not because he's hot or handsome or anything shallow like that; it is just that Jenna appreciates his sense of humor, his brevity, his honesty and his intellect. She finds that Jin is one of those people who just loves life and people in general and she couldn't hardly compare him to several of her exes as that would be down right unfair! Compared to them, Jin may have some flaws but other than those little things he is downright perfect and she is so glad that she met him and snagged him as her boyfriend! Wow, she couldn't believe that he just asked her out last night and now they are going on a trip that would surely take their budding relationship to new heights!

"Honey, stop it, you can flirt and please me after we leave and I can get my hands on a cup of coffee, please!" she said half heartedly.

"Well I guess...so are you ready or do still need to pretty yourself up." Jin said to her. "Whoops sorry force of habit, it's just so much fun making you squirm. I think you just look so adorable when you're downright embarrassed!"

"Why thank you good sir, I wilt do my best to please thee also!"

"You welcome my lady as giving thee pleasure is doth my lot in life!"

"Wait a minute why are we talking like in Old English anyway?"

"I don't know you started it!"

"Ok, I give up, Jin you're just too much!"

"Ya you know what can I say, I'm the best!"

"Heh, so when are you picking me up anyway?" Jenna asked.

"Look out your window!"

He drove all the way to her condo while they were talking. He is one his way to the door and Jenna quickly hung up, almost tripped herself up making her way towards the door in order to welcome him. Jin is about to knock but the door opened and Jenna came out and almost drove both of them to the floor in a big hug and then their lips met in greeting and both of them didn't come up for air until 2 minutes later. Still somewhat shy as their relationship is still new, they looked at each other with embarrassment and simultaneously laughed at the same time. Jenna with both her arms still around his neck and she is gazing upon those gorgeous eyes of his and blushed like a school girl she couldn't believe how happy she is at this moment! Hopefully this trip will make their relationship even stronger than it is now.

"So are you ready?" Jin asked her.

"Ya I just need your help carrying them to the car that's all!"

"Them huh...girl how much stuff did you pack, your whole closet?"

"Shut up, we're going to a conference and I'm doing a presentation remember?" Jenna told him. "You know this girl has to look her best in front of the top cheese!"

"Ok sure, although in my honest opinion you're already a goddess anyway so you really don't need this stuff but if you insist I can't deny my princess anything, I guess."

"Ha ha funny and thanks for the compliment honey!"

"You welcome my dearest!" Jin said with bow.

As he carried all her luggage on his shoulder in one trip, Jenna is still amazed and at awe at Jin's awesome physical strength even though she knows what he is showing now is only but a fraction of what he normally uses. She has studied the video that was recorded when he first appeared and she still could not believe to this day that a man is stronger than any robot or people with enhanced powers via nano technology. Still she did not fall for him because of his powers but because she thinks that he is much more than that after all. Jenna then watched as he put the bags in the trunk but since she had 4 large bags, he put three of them inside the car and then put the other one on top of the roof.

Since Jin didn't anticipate her packing so much stuff, he had to put the last one on the roof and since he didn't have any way of binding it. He then used his power, his hands glowing that eerie blue color and little lights begin to appear and seemed to be attracted to one another. As the lights begin to form and lengthened and when he finally satisfied with what he had, the glowing stopped and in his hands is a piece of rope that he made out of thin air. Jenna is again awestruck as she has witnessed someone constructing a piece of rope out of nothing.

"Honey, how did you do that?" she said in amazement.

"Oh that little trick, I used the matter in the air and reconstituted it to another form. That is I literally made something out of thin air!"

"Why have you never told me about this anyway?" she pouted. "I thought you were suppose to tell me everything now that we're an item!"

"Well I showed it to you instead that sort of counted right?" Jin asked her. "I'm sorry babe, I was gonna tell you but I just recently was able to control it again, so will you forgive me?"

"Well, I guess you're right, still next time you have to tell me when some new ability appears!" Jenna told him. "I am in charge of your health and well being and I am concerned that your powers are a little unstable although your command of them has been improving. You have to promise me, ok?"

"You're right, I'm sorry and yes I'll tell you next time when something happens, I promise."

"Good so we better get going now, I hear the line at the airport is a killer!" Jenna looked at him. "Honey is something the matter?"

Jin's brows were frowning, his facial features lacked the flirting and playful demeanor from earlier and is replaced with a wary, calculating, and serious look that she has never seen in him before and his head moved slightly as if to hear something from the distance. He then promptly disappeared and reappeared not far from a wall of bushes a block away. Jenna is concerned and ran to him. She is somewhat frightened as she noticed his huge muscles bunched up and his fists clench at his sides as if readying himself for a fight. When she caught up to him, she hesitatingly called his name.

"Jin...honey is there something wrong?"

"I could have sworn that someone was watching us just now and I saw movement in this direction so I came and investigated." Jin said seriously. "But whoever it was they are not here now!"

"Well there looks like nothing is there now..." she said as calmly as possible. "I'm sure it was just your imagination that's all."

"Ya maybe you're right...." Jin said suspiciously. "I never did got any sleep last night and it must be catching up to me!"

"Come on babe, let's go or we're gonna be late!" Jenna said pulling his arm towards the car.

Jin looked back and scanned the area one more time but he still couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He must be really tired if he starts getting delusional all of a sudden! When they finally get going he reminds himself that he should catch up on his sleep when they are on the ship. He can't afford to have his senses playing tricks on him as that would be fatal in battle! When they finally got to the car, they got in and drove off to the airport.

Three women were hiding behind the backyard on one of the houses whose front yard terminated into a wall of bushes. Eclair and Lumierre were panting and couldn't seem to get a breather. When they saw Jin disappear, they panicked and if it wasn't for Aimee's quick assessment of the situation. Aimee knew from her master's demeanor that he would investigate this area and she swiftly grabbed the two of them as gently as possible and used the speed that would rival her master to disappear as Jin had reappeared in front of their position. She then told them as soon as they appeared in the backyard to stay still and not make a noise. When the two of them finally went back to the car and drove off was when Lumiere and Eclair blew out the air that they have unconsciously held in for the last 2 minutes.

'Whew, that was a close one!" Eclair sighed in relief. "I haven't seen anything quite like it, he is just so fast!"

"Yes, indeed and if wasn't for Aimee's quick thinking we would have been discovered prematurely." Lumiere added. "How did you know that Jin was going to do what he did anyway Aimee?"

"I had the pleasure studying master doing battle when we were trapped together in Medeia." she told them. "Master tends to tighten around his shoulders when he uses his speed. I surmise that it is a reflex of some sort but I have observed this little quirk enough times that I know when he is about to "disappear." Still even I cannot predict where he might reappear next, he is perhaps one of the first humans that I know that is as fast as I am as you'll have witnessed."

"Interesting theory, so what do we do now Eclair?" Lumiere asked her. "We can't just spy on them you know and besides we got mission to do remember!"

"Of course but since we are "teaching" Aimee the nature of Jin's relationship and seeing as we need his help in this case and observing him would give us the opportunity to present our case to him!" Eclair said logically. "See we are killing 2 birds with one stone!"

"Oh right and spying on him was part of this great idea of yours too right?" Lumiere said sarcastically. "You know he's going to be mad at us if he finds out!"

"Well we just can't get caught now will we?"

"Excuse me Eclair-san, Lumiere-san, their car has arrived at the airport." Aimee announced. "I believe we should make haste if we are to catch up to them!"

Unknown to them when they left, above the telephone pole an unknown figure stood, his cloaking device turned off and reappeared and after a few minutes disappeared again into the morning sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aineiaes Intergalactic Airport_

As the happy couple walked hand in hand and with Jin carrying his belongings as well as hers over the other shoulder without a hitch, a lot of people couldn't help but stare at them out of curiosity. Embarrassed, Jenna asked him if they could get a cart and pull all their stuff like normal people would and Jin shrugged and has done what she has requested. When they checked in to get their tickets and checked their baggage, Jin could have sworn that he has seen this ticket agent before but for the life of him he couldn't remember where! She had shoulder length hair that she tied into a pony tail and a navy blue shirt and wearing a black skirt. She is actually really good looking as she looked like she worked out and she had a really sexy figure but he really can't stare at her too long as he could sense Jenna is frowning and is trying to bore a hole through his head as she glared at him for paying way too much attention to this person and in his honest opinion is but a big misunderstanding! As she worked and printed their ticket and worked on putting tags on their bags, she struck up a conversation with them to let the time pass...

"So where are you and the misses trying to go today, sir?" the ticket agent said pleasantly.

"To planet Silas!" Jenna said blushing. "And we're not married at least not yet!"

"Ah I see, it's a good time to go at this time of year, good choice ma'am!" the brunette said. "So are you going to propose to her sir, she is rather pretty you know you wouldn't want to lose such a catch!"

"Ha your funny, we just started going out just recently so I think would like to get to know her like the back of my hand first before we start talking about the "M" word, you know?"

"Y-ya, he's right, I think I would like to get to know him more if he really the one for me, you know?"

"Uh-huh...." the ticket agent said. "Well sir, ma'am here are your tickets have fun and have a pleasant trip!"

"Thanks" both of them said.

When they went to security to drop off their luggage and left it by a huge machine that scanned all of them for anything dangerous, Jin had another bout of de ja vu as the woman who fed the machine and the one that was operating the x-ray looked rather familiar to him. The woman feeding the machine was rather tall and very beautiful. She had her silver hair tied up in a bun with a pen stuck in the middle so her hair would stay in place. Her green eyes seemed to be darting here and there as if she's looking for something. She wore a some black pants and a white uniform that barely fit her as her rather well endowed figure stretched her shirt to the limit! She was rather quiet and somber but for some reason when she saw him, her eyes danced in excitement and was rather pleasant all of a sudden!

Her partner who wore the same uniform was concentrating working on the monitor. Her rather petite body sat comfortably on the chair. Her purple hair went down to her shoulder and her cute face squinting trying to make out the images. When she looked away from the screen and made eye contact with her, she quickly smiled at him and looked again at her screen.

"_Very suspicious indeed!" _Jin said to himself.

When they went upstairs to where their gate is at he noticed that the silver haired girl lifted one of the bags which was about 75 pounds with one hand over here head and put it gently at the mouth of the machine. He would have stared had not he felt Jenna's glare on him again.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" she said rather stiffly "You have been distracted lately, I mean I can understand they were rather pretty girls you know!"

"Nothing, I could have sworn I have seen them someplace before but I just can't put my finger on it!" Jin told her. "And what are you talking about, they were pretty but I'm going out with this goddess that I see before me! Don't tell me your jealous!"

"N-no, I-I'm not!" Jenna sighed and got control of her voice back. "It's just you've been really out of sorts since this morning and now you're just staring at girls!"

"Oh babes, come on as I said I will admit they're pretty but who am I with right now and compared to them I think that you're the most beautiful thing that I ever seen in my life and I really mean that, honest!"

"Good answer you smooth talker!" she sighed again. "I guess I can forgive you, this time!"

"I'm sorry babes, I really didn't mean anything that's happened."

"It's ok, come on let's go or we're going to be late!"

When they got to the long line at the checkpoint, they passed the time talking. When they got to the first line of security, Jin could have sworn that she just looked like the ticket agent down stairs but this time she's wearing the white uniform and black pants of the airport security. This time she had red hair braided and is wearing a beret. Having just made up with Jenna for the little fiasco downstairs he ignored his suspicions and just went along for the ride. Once they were cleared they went to the checkpoint and a rather petite looking girl, about 5 feet 2 inches were making announcements to the crowd and telling people which line they were suppose to go. When Jin entered a tunnel looking chamber, it started spinning but he is still standing. After a few minutes a tall brown haired security guard with green eyes let him out. She was looking rather stern as if she is trying to intimidate everyone but when she saw him, her demeanor slightly changed as she didn't scowl when their eyes met and she gave him the loveliest smile that he has ever seen. She showed him where his gate was and bowed to him and as she said goodbye.

Jin shook his head and ignored his rising suspicions that he may know these three from somewhere but he just couldn't figure out where! He could have sworn that they looked just like Eclair, Lumiere, and Aimee what would be the purpose of spying on him if he's only going on vacation! Still, he probably wouldn't put it pass him that the brains of this operation would probably be Eclair because he would expect that of her with her being the hopeless curious type!

"_Nah, I must be just imagining things, there's no way those three are spying on me!"_

When he met Jenna outside the check point, they continued on to her gate. Still every person that they met, whether it's the cleaning lady, the store clerk, the bartender, and a few passenger or two, looks exactly just like the people they met downstairs but they looked different and just wearing different clothes. Still he kept it to himself and he payed attention to his lovely girlfriend as he didn't want to get in trouble any more that he has to be! When they were finally at their gate, they sat down side by side waiting for their shuttle to take them to their destination.

They were talking quietly about the planet Silas when suddenly there is a ruckus going about as several people were running towards them. Then Jin noticed the problem, one of the trains that were carrying passengers seemed to be not stopping as it is still running rather fast for his taste.

Then the unthinkable happened and one of the track sections just suddenly blew up! A tremendous explosion rocked the entire airport and suddenly a whole section of the track is missing and the train is still moving. It still have a couple hundred yards before the whole thing falls and crashes about 150 feet down below. Jenna sensed his unease and he noticed the subtle changes in his body language, she has been getting good at reading him lately and she knows that the itch to help is already taking a hold of him but he didn't move as she knows that he didn't want to leave her alone!

"Go, you are the only one who can help right now!" Jenna told him. "Just promise me to be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry babes, I'll be right back!"

He then disappeared and out of nowhere he is suddenly in front of the gaping hole on the track. With great anxiety Jenna fidgeted as he worried about the runaway train and of course her boyfriend's well being. She then noticed that his whole body glowed a feint light blue color and suddenly little wisps of light begin to attract one another in the middle of the hole and it got brighter until she had to cover eyes with her hands because of the blinding light that glowed like a miniature sun. Then suddenly before her eyes, there were tracks again where before there was none. That gaping hole was perhaps 65 feet across and it is amazing that he was able to reconstruct a makeshift track out of nothing just like how made rope back at the house. With her curiosity and her scientist mind taking over, she estimated that if he indeed reconstructed the missing section with just matter from the air, then he gathered enough of it say about 10 tons worth in the seconds that he touched the other end. Of course now that the train isn't in danger of falling all that needs to be done is to try and stop the train! Indeed as soon as the whole track is reconstructed, the train slammed into him with full force! With a quarter of the front end of the train crumpled like an accordion it still keep on going but it has significantly slowed down as Jin planted both his feet firmly gouging huge furrows on the floor. He then slowed it to a complete stop and still hand a couple of feet of room to spare before the whole train hit the wall and caused more casualties. Jin then extricated himself, pulling section here and pushing part there to give him enough room to at least move. When he did get out, the authorities were already on the scene and they would have led him to the station for questioning but he would have none of that and he showed him his GOTT I.D., then his E.S. member badge and when all of it cleared and a call from Eclipse confirmed it's authenticity, they had no choice but to let him go. He did brief them what exactly happened and recommended what measures to plug the hole in the security as it was an obvious terrorist attack! The authorities thanked him for the help and the information and reluctantly let him go.

When he emerged from the room where they interviewed him, Jenna was waiting for him outside. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack from worry but she visibly blew a sigh of relief when she saw that he is ok. Actually, she almost did had a heart attack as soon as the train hit him head on and as he struggled to stop the train before he finally succeeded in doing so. She ran up to him and gave him a fierce hug.

"Honey are you ok, are you hurt anywhere?" she said sobbing. "Don't worry me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm alright, just a little tired." Jin told her. "Reconstructing that entire section required a lot of matter and then make a bridge out of nothing in seconds didn't really help much! I must be more exhausted than I first thought!"

Then Jenna realized and blushing with embarrassment that Jin wasn't really wearing much of anything anymore as his entire coat is destroyed and he had nothing on except a few strands of his shirt left exposing his huge muscular build. His pants miraculously survived but it was ripped to tatters on the left pants leg and his entire right leg is gone as much as his middle thigh. His boots were obviously ground to People were staring and a lot of the ladies young and old alike looked like they enjoyed and appreciated the view of a very handsome and a very half naked young man! She possessively took his arm and glared at all of them in which all of them suddenly went about their business!

"Honey did you bring any clothes with you, it's a little distracting with you being half naked and all!"

"What you don't like my new look, it has that rather rough looking thing going for it!" he said to lighten the mood.

"I do and I think you're hot but I don't appreciate all these girls staring at my boyfriend!"

"Ok you have a point, ya I think I packed in some shorts, a t-shirt, and some sandals in my back pack!"

"Good put it on, NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jin said grinning. "Babes did you know that you look rather cute when you're jealous!"

"Shut up and just get dressed already dammit!" she said laughing.

When he got into some khaki shorts that went down to his knees and a muscle shirt, Jenna blew a sigh of relief! At least he's not exposed and half naked anymore and from the smell of him, he smelled rather nice. The mens' room probably had a shower installed which was rather convenient really. Anyway, when they went back to their gate they found to their dismay that that whole section of the airport is closed off. Then suddenly a rather homely looking ticket agent from their space line went up to them and explained that their flight got moved to another shuttle and as compensation for the inconvenience and since Jin saved the day, space line offered them some first class seats! They gladly took the offer and waited for two more hours before they finally boarded the shuttle that would finally get them to planet Silas!

to be continued....

A/N I am soo sorry guys for the very long wait...Real life and this thing called work just got in the way...And ofcourse a new fanfic called BleachxVampire which is a bleach/rosariovampire crossover has taken up most of my time....You'll should read it and tell me what you think....heh...I appreciate your patience and I will again regularly update this story...even if I have to rotate and juggle 4 stories at once...Rest assured I still have alot of stuff up my sleeve for this story so look forward for it....Anyway what do you guys think...I know it's rather slow but I guess I wanted to develop Jin and Jenna's relationship a little more...Don't worry the action and the comedy part should pick up next chapter....Welpz until next time and yes I own my characters but I don't own Kiddy Grade so you authority lawyer types get over it...heh


End file.
